¿Quien eres?¡,¿Donde estás!
by jak89
Summary: Helga Tiene un encuentro con alguien que les es muy familiar... AVERIGUEN XD perdon por haberme tardado, tenia crisis de creatividad je... actualizado 17/06/08
1. ¡¿Una CartaPara mi!

_**"Capitulo 1: "¿Una carta?... ¿¡Para mi!?**_

_"…….en este mundo para ti, puedes decirles a todos que te he escrito una canción, puedes humillarme diciéndoles que te amo, puedes darte cuenta que aunque diga lo contrario no te has ido de mi mente y corazón, aunque fuera lo que mas quisiera, el no te suelta, no entiendo porque¿Por qué ingrato¿Por qué te niegas a soltar el dolor¿es que tanto te preocupa no volver a sentir?…._

hizo una pausa, apretó con fuerza la pluma en su mano, por un momento vaciló…una lagrima empezó a salir, pero ella la quito con fuerza de su rostro…NO, no podía darle el gusto… NO DE NUEVO!!, tomo la pluma y continuó…

_…Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas y así superar los amores de tardes perdidas, pero…__su expresión se suavizó__ y su mirada se perdió en un pequeño corazón de oro que tenia una foto en el_

_-__…Pero….¿Cuanto?... u.u…_

_Suspiró… cerro su pequeña libreta rosa, el reloj marcaba las 2:05 am, valla que había sido una noche larga, recién había terminado un reporte sobre este libro tan interesante "El Quijote" y es que el personaje principal le recordaba tanto a el… tan disperso, tan soñador¡tan galante!, tan fuera de lo común, con su siempre fiel amigo que lo bajaba a la tierra para terminar ayudándolo en sus locas aventuras y justo al igual que el personaje del libro… un presente incierto y sin un rastro para seguirlo…solo con la promesa de volver algún día…_

_-Demonios cabeza de balón, eres un zopenco!!... dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y tomaba el corazón de oro que estuvo viendo momentos antes…_

_-…9 años Arnold… ¿Le estaba hablando… a la foto en el relicario?..._

_Flashback_

_aeropuerto de Hillwood_

_-Arnold, estas seguro de esto viejo?__-Claro que si Gerald, si no hago nada por encontrar a mis padres entonces te juro que me volveré loco, tengo este mapa y bueno, no lo se, también tengo una corazonada y además mis abuelos vienen conmigo._

_-mmm…mmm.mmm¿sabes que viejo?, estas mas que loco, pero si es lo que quieres hacer…_

_-Si, es lo que quiero hacer_

_de pronto alguien toco al chico rubio en el hombro…_

_-Arnold… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?... err… a…¿ solas?_

_El chico se quedo mudo, si bien era raro hablar con Helga desde aquella vez en que ella le confeso sus sentimientos, habían sabido llevarlo muy bien, o al menos eso Arnold creía…_

_-…eeeee…este… sss…se..seguro Helga, Geral ,¿puedes decirle a mi abuelo que ahora regreso?_

_-Seguro viejo….. Eh Helga Recuerda que el avión sale en 20 minutos!_

_-SIII, SII CABEZA DE CEPILLO YA LO SE!! ¬¬_

_-HEY A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE CEPILLO! ¬O¬ …_

_- pues al único zopenco que tiene un cotonete arriba del cuello -o-_

_-Que demo…? Ahora si Helga me las vas a… levanto un puño y empezó a caminar hacia ella_

_-Sii??? Tu y cuantos mas cabeza de algodón… enseñándole los dientes y esperando el ataque_

_- ¡¡YA BASTA!!... Arnold se interpuso entre ambos_

_-Gerald por favor, esta no es la imagen que deseo llevarme de mis amigos…_

_-suspiro… lo siento Arni… es que esta niña Helga G. Pataki me saca de mis casillas, no me imagino que quiera decirte a solas, se rasca la cabezas cómo si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de esfuerzo mental…imagino que algún buen insulto para que la recuerdes jajaja, o tal vez quiera pedirte que le traigas algo de San Lorenzo…_

_- Jeje… ss..si.. de seguro..a de ser eso... …., pero bueno, ya iré con ella, no tardo amigo…._

_Arnold Busco a Helga con la mirada y la vio sentada a unos 10 mt. De ahí, se veía cabizbaja y……¿¿¿Triste??... s"_

_- El rubio dud__ó__… temía que aquella personita fuera a mencionarle de nuevo algo acerca de… ¿Amor?, de verdad que era algo que no se esperaba, pero estaba hecho y habían aprendido a vivir con eso… o algo así…Helga dejo de molestarlo, no le lanzaba bolitas, n__i__ le hacia bromas el día de los inocentes _

_-la verdad es que… se detuvo un poco… -Esta es la primera vez que voy a hablar con ella… desde ese día…, trag__ó__ un poco de saliva, sin darse cuenta ya estaba a __5 pasos de su compañera… intentó__ calmarse y se dirigió a ella con toda la calma que su falsedad le permitió…_

_-Hol…Hola, Helga, que…¿Qué sucede?_

_La rubia no le devolvió el saludo...NO SE MOLESTO NI EN VOLTEAR A MIRARLO.._

_-Hel…?_

_Helga suspiró__y con una sonrisa forzada volteó__ hacia su amado cabeza de balón_

_-Hola Arnold… sabes… yo solo vine a despedirme, porque pues… se que te vas a San Lorenzo y…pues va a ser un viaje largo sabes?, ee.. y pues… __La niña comenzó a jugar con un pequeño paquete marrón que traía en sus manos, mientras seguía tratando de decir algo coherente, Demonios si que estaba nerviosa!…_

_Arnold sonrió al verla, estaba viendo bien?, estaba viendo a la gran Helga G. Pataki… Ner..viosa?!, si bien no era la primera vez que la veía así, era la primera vez que realmente "Lo disfrutaba" se veía tan diferente, tan inocente, tan linda, tan ¿real?... sonrió ampliamente e interrumpió a la chica…_

_-Yo También voy a extrañarte… …_

_Helga abrió mucho los ojos, Demonios la habían atrapado!!, ahora que? …Bueno… al fin y al cabo el…"lo sabia todo" no había nada mas que perder… casi en un hilo de voz dijo…_

_-Arnold……__ Helga extendió el paquete que tenia en sus manos hasta el pequeño Arnold quien se sorprendió al verla, parecía una niña pequeña que se esconde después de haber sido descubierta y reprendida_

_Cielos Helga¿Cómo podías confundirlo de ese modo?, como unas veces podías parecer tan ruda, tan distante y otras ser… así?..., Sin saber porque, Arnold se sintió Feliz, "Algo" lo impulso…¿ que fue?, ni el mismo lo sabe… Se acerco a ella, tomo el pequeño paquete, Helga tenia la cabeza gacha y seguía con los brazos extendidos… en un movimiento pausado y tranquilo la tomo en sus brazos acomodando la cabeza de ella en su pecho…_

_Helga se quedó muda…__ solo podía escuchar el corazón su amado, era un latido tranquilo, pero fuerte_

_ -Estoy soñando..?,_

_pensóEsto debe ser un sueño porque…_

_el muchacho la saco de sus pensamiento…_

_-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO…. escucho en un susurro…, _

_-Me e dado cuenta que… una parte de mi ya te pertenece… beso su cabeza y la abrazo nuevamente_

_Helga no sabia que hacer, que decir?, esto era… una declaración?, una despedida…? Un adiós?, DEMONIOS QUE ERA!?, por un momento pensó en preguntar, pero Arnold parecía anticiparlo todo, parecía que le leyera la mente…_

_-Te escribiré en cuanto llegue y te explicare todo…_

_El cuerpo de Arnold estaba__ tan cálido… tan pacifico…. Helga se sentía en un sueño, no lo podía creer, Arnold… Su Arnold…? Le estaba diciendo Que la iba a extrañar y que le iba a escribir... A ELLA???..., De repente recordó__ que realmente __NO HABIA DICHO NADA, aunque a decir verdad Arnold no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta, Helga debía decirle algo, __NECESITABA__ DECIRLE ALGO, CUALQUIER COSA!..._

_-Arnold…?_

_-Si, dime…_

_-¿Me puedes…soltar?...__¡__Que!, __¿__no se le podía__ ocurrir, algo mejor?, no…__ era tarde para cambiarlo, Helga no se retractaría…_

_- …mmm? Arnold se hizo el desentendido no quería soltarla, la verdad es que se sentía muy bien era una sensación de paz …paz que no había sentido desde aquella noche que compartió__ con "Cecile" en el Chë__z P__a__ris…_

_-¿Qué si me puedes soltar? Repitió la rubia de manera mas firme_

_-Arnold solo se separo un poco de ella, busco sus ojos, esos ojos… que unas veces eran como un cristal limpio que le permitían ver a lo mas profundo del alma de la chica y otras veces eran como 2 muros de piedra por los cuales era posible ver, Nada.._

_-Arnold Yo… _

_Cielos!, su mirada era tan penetrante, ella hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener ese muro, pero sentía que esos ojos eran como unos martillos__…__ Golpeando y destruyendo__…__Helga no pudo mas.__. desvió la mirada, se soltó del chico y se dio media vuelta, sus ojos vidriosos no solo le daban la razón al rubio… "Yo también te voy a extrañar…"sino que su garganta tenia un nudo tan grande y doloroso que sentía que con solo abrir la boca, este escaparía en un sollozo de dolor que ya no podría detenerse…_

_-Cui…cuídate Arnold…_

_La niña se dio a la huida, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sin contemplar que Arnold podría seguirla, aunque eso hubiera querido ella en cualquier otro momento, NO ese día… _

_-__¡__Demonios__ ya le arruine el viaje al cabeza de balón con mis papelitos…_

_-HELGA!!!...HELGA ESPERA!! Arnold se disponía a correr tras ella…_

_"PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 2205, CON DESTINO A CENTRO AMERICA FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5…. ESTA ES LA ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 2205 CON DESTI…."_

_Arnold se paro en seco…no podía dejar a Helga así!_

_- … Pero…_

_ No podía pasar la oportunidad de Encontrar a sus padres!!__… Suspiró__ y dio media vuelta…_

_–Te escribiré y en cuanto regrese__ terminaremos esa conversación de hace 2 años… __La vio salir por la puerta principal del aeropuerto, sonrió…__ -te lo prometo… __Lo dijo guardando el pequeño paquete marrón en el bolsillo de su pantalón y desapareciendo por el pasillo de la puerta 5…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Helga se había quedado dormida recordando todo aquello que había sucedido 9 años atrás, si bien era cierto que ya no era aquella niñita de 11 años que huyó del aeropuerto aquella noche de octubre… Se encontraba cursando su segundo año en la carrera de "Filosofía y letras" en la prestigiada UnideHO (universidad de Hillwood)__y actualmente estaba tramitando irse de intercambio a España el siguiente semestre, ya que sus trabajos de poesía ya eran conocidos en toda América, ahora quería extenderse…_

_En cuanto a su exterior, estaba bastante cambiada, era alta, delgada, su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto y lacio, su moño rosa lo cambio por lazos y diademas, cambió su ceja característica __por 2 pequeña y delineadas, no usaba mas sus vestidos rosas, ahora vestía de jeans, tenis y camisetitas casuales, no se maquillaba, pero no lo necesitaba… la verdad es que se había convertido en aquello que siempre fue por dentro, una persona muy bella y muy admirada…Dormida se veía tan inocente…_

_-zZzZzzz…Que… me vez.. Zopenco?...zZzzzz… _

_bueno…Su carácter seguía siendo el mismo__ -U__…__ruda, distante, secretamente sufriendo, enamorada, devota… PACIENTE… __**Fin capitulo 1**_


	2. ¿Quien Eres?

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!!

Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado ) y que este nuevo les guste mas que el anterior, me tarde en subirlo porque lo reescribi como 4 veces, no me convencia jaja xD  
pero ahora si estoi segurisima de lo que escribi , asi que, disfruten ) y opinen no sean malitos dejenme saber que tal voy de acuerdo?

A claro!! como debe de ser... Hey Arnold! es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y desafortunadamente de Nickelodeon tmb ¬¬U

..:°JaKe°:..

**Notas:**

**- lineal con guion y negritas lo que hablan los personajes**

_en cursivas narrador (osea, sho )_

PD: si tienen alguna sugerencia, dejen un Review con ella )

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres?**_

**-…ARNOLD, CUIDADO NO TE SUELTES!!... **

**-…QUEDATE CON NOSOTROS!!...**

_El chico estaba a punto de caerse, había una tormenta, se encontraban arriba de un árbol, no muy lejos de ahí estaba el vestigio de un desastre…_

…_Pedazos de metal, asientos, olor a carne quemada, gente agonizante pidiendo ayuda, hacia abajo un hoyo de obscuridad que parecía reclamar al rubio que con fuerza se tomaba de algo que le cortaba las manos, la sangre lo hacia resbalarse, pero hacia arriba había un par de ancianos que le suplicaban a gritos y lagrimas en los ojos que no se atreviera a soltarse…_

**-N…no puedo sostenerme mas tiempo… estoy…Estoy cansado…**

**-No Arnold, resiste!! le gritaba el anciano**

**-Ya… ya no pue… **

_el chico sentía sus fuerzas abandonarlo con cada latido del corazón, las voces se volvían cavernosas y lejanas, las imágenes se obscurecían a cada segundo, había perdido demasiada sangre…_

_…no pudo más…._

**-NOOOOOOOOO ARRRNOOOLLLDD!!...**

_el chico caía cual muñeco de trapo hacia la profunda obscuridad.._

_**Cambio de escena**_

_El chico se hallaba en medio de una obscuridad inmensa, ya no sabia si iba o venia, si caía o se quedaba…de repente una voz lleno la obscuridad…_

**-Arnold?...** _Era de… una chica?_

_Hubo un silencio por parte de el…_

**-Arnold…**_ la voz se le hacia tan familiar…sentía que la había escuchado… hace mucho tiempo_

**-¡¿Quien es?!...** _lanzo abruptamente al vacio_

**-ven…Regresa…**

**-¡¿A Donde?!**

**-Conmigo…**_ La voz parecía que se alejara cada vez mas_

**-¡Dime el camino!**  
_El chico volteaba hacia todos lados, DESESPERADO… TRATANDO DE AVANZAR HACIA ALGUN LADO ENTRE TODA LA OBSCURIDAD.._

**-Mi amor….**

**-DEJAME EN PAZ!!...** _el chico se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, pero la voz parecía estar dentro de su cabeza_

**-Aaarnooold….** _la voz era débil pero la escuchaba tan clara que sentía su cabeza retumbar…_

**-AAHHHHHHHH!!... **

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

**AAAAAHHHH…!!**

_El joven abrió los ojos abruptamente, lleno de sudor frio su respiración era agitada y sus mantas y la almohada estaban en el piso…_

**-otra vez… "Pff..."**

_susurró mientras escondía la cara con las manos para limpiarse el sudor_

**- … e tenido este sueño desde hace tanto y tan numerosas veces… u.u…**

**-Y Aun así… **_apretó los puños y una expresión de enojo con aire de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro…_** NO E LOGRADO AVANZAR NADA!! **

_se levanto de su "cama", era una especie de catre hecho de maderos y amarrado con algún tipo de cuerda igual que su manta y su almohada, estaban echas de pieles de animales y estaba dentro de una especie de choza._

_Salió por un momento, hacía una noche perfecta en aquel lugar, si bien es sabido que la selva es bastante húmeda y calurosa, esa noche el clima había tenido bastante piedad con sus habitantes, no había frio, no había calor, una ligera brisa fresca se dejaba sentir de vez en cuando moviendo el cabello del rubio que ahora era muy largo como para llevarlo hacia arriba, afuera había mas chozas, iguales a la primera, había silencio, salvo por algunos grillos que cantaban a las estrellas._

_Siguió caminando alejándose de las chozas hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y se sentó a la orilla de este, la luna se reflejaba en sus aguas tan claramente que pareciera que en vez de un reflejo hubiera bajado a darse un baño en sus aguas, por largo rato se quedo ahi, recordando el sueño, lo repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, lo sabia de memoria, cada palabra, cada momento…_

**-Y SIEMPRE ES LO MISMOOOO!! **

_Grito el rubio enojado, lanzando una piedra al lago, asustando a la misma luna en el por un momento_

**-Si tan solo supiera un poco más… u.u…**

_Arnold tomo entre sus manos algo que llevaba colgado al cuello, lo retiro de su cuerpo y lo observo por un momento con atención…_

**Flashback**

_Un pequeño de unos 11 años abría poco a poco los ojos, tratando de ubicarse, no sabia que estaba pasando, trato de moverse pero un intenso dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, fue entonces cuando reaccionó, volteó a mirarse, sus piernas estaban vendadas, con algunas manchas rojas, uno de sus pies estaba inmovilizado con unas ramas y lianas, siguió hacia arriba, alcanzaba a ver en su costado izquierdo otra especie de venda a la altura del estomago, alrededor un color morado no muy agradable junto con otras heridas menores, raspones y moretones, luego trato de mover otra parte de su cuerpo y puso su atención en sus brazos, parecían estar bien, luego se fijó en sus manos, las 2 vendadas, 3 dedos de una mano entablillados igual que su pie, desconcertado buscó algo que le pareciera familiar con la vista, al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba el lugar, una especie de "Casa" pero… era de maderos, a los pies de su cama una pequeña varita que se consumía por fuego desprendía un olor que le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, hacia adelante una cabeza ovoide enorme de piedra en la cual a la altura de los ojos había 2 esmeraldas._

_Se hallaba aterrado y a la vez fascinado por tantas cosas nuevas que estaba observando…Pero…. Entre todas esas cosas hubo algo que lo atrajo demasiado…_

_Al lado de su cama, en una especie de mesita había un pequeño paquete de color marrón, en muy malas condiciones, el moño estaba carcomido, la cajita aplastada, partes quemadas y otras partes llenas de algo que parecía ser sangre_

**-eso…o.o**_ trato de estirarse para tomarlo pero la herida de su costado se encargo de recordarle que no podría llegar muy lejos_

**-AAAAAGHHH!! ….**

_cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes para controlarse, respiró hondo, estaba decidido a tomarla, se impulsó y lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue en vano, ahora respiraba agitadamente y sentía su costado quemarse_

**- …. De…demonios…** _sus ojos cerrados con fuerza se humedecieron, mas por el orgullo que por sus heridas…. Pero… al abrir los ojos…_

**¿Qué?... o.o… ESPERA!!..OYE ESPERA POR FAVOR!!...**

_una figura infantil salía a toda velocidad de la choza ignorando las palabras del rubio, este Pensó en incorporarse pero otro calambre lo obligo a doblarse de nuevo y por inercia a tomarse con ambas manos el estomago_

**-aaaaa…uuuu…** _bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y la pequeña cajita una vez inalcanzable…_

**- o.o esta aquí**_… quito una de sus mano de la herida y se concentro en su objetivo_

**-Gracias…**_ susurró mientras lo tomaba_

_La abrió y saco de su interior un pequeño corazón, de color dorado brillante como su cabello con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales y que en la parte de enfrente tenia una inscripción que por alguna extraña razón el sabia interpretar_

**-Bien… creo que es…**

**-A..R..N..  
-U?...**

**-No,no,no… O!**

**-A..R…N..O..L..D..**

**-¡ARNOLD!**

**-¿Me pregunto…?** _lo inspeccionó un momento y descubrió un pequeño botón, al presionarlo se dejo escuchar un Click para enseguida dejar ver una imagen que dejo al muchacho en shock…._

**-¿¡Qué diablos!?...** _Era un pequeño de unos 10 años vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata negra, cabello rubio alborotado y un pequeño gorrito azul, el muchacho no podía creer lo que observaba en la fotografía… ¡¡ERA EL!!  
Parpadeaba desconcertado con la boca entreabierta, pero había algo raro, a esa imagen de el que estaba en el corazón... parecía faltarle un trozo… en fin no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso…_

_**-Arnold… o.o..**_

_**-AAAAGHH!!...**_

_Un ultimo calambre le anunciaba que ya no vería mas ese dia…_

**-AAA…arrnold…. u.u …** _se desmayo_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Continuaba mirando el artefacto solo que ahora estaba muy cambiado a como lo recordaba, se veía viejo y algo oxidado, tenia algunos agujeros en donde algún día hubo cristales, la verdad no importa… al abrirlo aun había una imagen igual a la suya o lo que quedaba de ella y del otro lado una inscripción hecha con el mismo tipo de símbolos de la parte de enfrente que después de mucho tiempo que estar interpretándola llego a la conclusión de que decía: "Mi alma esperará, hasta que encuentres el camino de regreso hasta mí, Te amo H.G.P. " .El tiempo, las condiciones de la jungla, el estilo de vida del chico y muchos otros factores habían causado todos esos estragos en el pequeño "Tesoro" del muchacho…_

_suspiró con resignación al tiempo que cerraba el tesoro para volvérselo a colgar al cuello_

**- Solo se que… Mi nombre es Arnold u.u.. Y ni siquiera estoy 100 seguro que sea así…**

_Se observo en el reflejo del lago, claro estaba que no era un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente, media cerca de 1.75, su cabello era muy largo, cuerpo atlético (¿Quien dice que escapar de jaguares hambrientos y luchar contra cocodrilos por comida, no es buen ejercicio?)además de ser el mejor planeador a la hora de cazar y arreglar problemas democráticos en la tribu, si claro, era todo un joven desarrollado, en toooodos los aspectos pero… había un problema… no sabia NADA DE EL… ni su edad, ni su procedencia, ni a donde tenia que ir… NADA…. Pareciera que… algo le hubiera borrado todos sus recuerdos, no recuerda nada de su vida, antes de estar con los "ojos ver…" _

**-OYE KABAFU!! Que estas haciendo aquí afuera, sabes que si el jefe te encuentra aquí te ira mal!...**

**-¿eh?...**

_el chico no volteo a ver quien le había hablado, sabia quien era…_

**-¡Que regreses a tu casa… DE INMEDIATOOO!!**

_El rubio se molesto un poco por la actitud de su indeseable compañía que ahora trataba de pasar a ser autoridad, pero… no tenia ganas de pelear…_

**¿y no se supone que si te encuentran a ti kalisha te ira mal también?**

_Kalisha era una chica, de unos 17 años, no muy alta, delgada, piel morena y ojos verdes, cabello negro, pero muy coincidentemente tenia solo una ceja y un carácter muy explosivo, desde que Arnold puede recordar a Kalisha, siempre lo a estado molestando, pero… hasta cierto punto le agradaba eso… por alguna extraña razón, el comportamiento de la morena hacia el lo hacia sentirse familiarizado y EN CASA…_

**-¡¿Qué!!, no seas insolente, YOOO soy la hija del jefeee!! Por si no lo recuerdas… TU!! NIÑO CON CABEZA DE SANDIAAA!! **

**-Muy bien… es suficiente ¬¬**_ pensó el rubio_

**-sabes kalisha… esta bien, tienes razón … me iré a mi choza de vuelta… BUENAS NOCHES… **

**-A y por cierto Kalisha…. **_Volteo a ver a la chica con una mirada en la que había reto_

-**mi nombre no es KABAFU… ya te había dicho que me llamo ARNOOOLDDD…. A-R-N-O-L-D!!, esta bien? **

**pues… no, ese nombre es muy feo… me agrada mas KABAFU… **

**y quítate esa cosa del cuello, te he dicho mil veces que algún día hará que te enfermes**

_lo decía mientras trataba de quitar del cuello de Arnold el Corazón dorado_

**-NO KALISHA!...SABES QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUGUETE**_ Dijo el sujetando la muñeca de la chica con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, hizo que la "Niña" dejara su juego y lo tomara en serio, pero la morena con su personalidad tan fuerte, claro que no se iba a dejar así nada mas, se soltó del rubio y empezó a gritarle…_

**-Sabes que KABAFU, yaaa déjalo, es pasado, deberías… deberías vivir tu presente, EN VEZ DE BUSCAR A TU PRINCESITA PERDIDA… DEBERIAS DE FIJARTE EN LO QUE TIENES ENFRENTE DE TU NARIZ DE BOLA!!... TU... ESTUPIDO!!**

_Arnold se quedo mudo…parpadeaba atonito ante las palabras de Kalisha_

**-¿Princesita perdida, de que estas hablando?...**

_la morena reacciono tapándose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo mucho los ojos, HABLÓ DE MAS…_

**-lo… siento KABA…Digo!, Ar..nold…. Sera mejor que… regrese a la choza, y es enserio, si te encuentran aquí puede irte mal… buenas noches… Kalisha dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la aldea**

_  
Arnold se quedo en blanco viendo a Kalisha perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la selva, Después de un rato, solo atino a volver a mirarse en el espejo del lago…. Se quedo así por largo rato, luego pensó un poco en lo que Kalisha le había dicho…_

**"deberías… deberías vivir tu presente, EN VEZ DE BUSCAR A TU PRINCESITA PERDIDA… DEBERIAS DE FIJARTE EN LO QUE TIENES ENFRENTE DE TU NARIZ DE BOLA!!... TU... ESTUPIDO!!"**

_Arnold, se sentía bastante confundido, si bien el nunca le había contado sobre sus sueños con esa voz misteriosa… y tampoco le había prestado nunca su corazón, no lo dejaba NUNCA… le daba la impresión que Kalisha sabia mas de lo pretendía saber… y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, y otra duda también inundaba su mente… a que se refería con "__DEBERIAS DE FIJARTE EN LO QUE TIENES ENFRENTE DE TU NARIZ DE BOLA!!." _

**-Seria posible que?...**_ Arnold agito su cabeza rápidamente_

**-JA..JA…JA… claro que no Arnold… vamos baja al mundo...**  
_Pensó para si mismo…_

_Volvió a encontrase con el espejo del lago… se miraron fijamente uno tan confundido como el otro y se preguntaron…_

**-¿Quién demonios eres Arnold?... o ¿Debo decir KABAFU? u.u…**

_Dio media vuelta y regreso a la aldea a tratar de dormir…_

_**..:FIN CAPITULO 2:..**_

* * *

**Bkpets** :Muuuuchas gracias por tu review , jaja como te decia no me imagino a Helga sin ser una descritora famosa ;P, y se que sera presidenta tambien (o alomejor reyna de los ojos verdes... eso no lo sabran hasta despues ;P ) pero Helga para mi es como un espejo, asi que tengo que verla exitosa jajajaja ;P, en fin espero disfrutes este 2 cap

**sasori hellsing:** ya le segui, ya le segui aqui tienes el capitulo 2 ) ojala te guste mas que el primero

**acosta perez jose ramiro** :Muchas gracias, ojala el Flashback de este Ch. tambien te agrade ), Don´t worry i will ;P

**CaRiToX** :Gracias!! tu fuiste la primera persona que leyo mi Fic o al menos la primera que dejo review xD, gracias por eso y pues aqui tienes la explicacion de Arnold P oajala te halla gustado, el pobre Diablo no se acuerda de nada oO!, pero Claro! Helga esta ahi recordandole que tiene que regresar con ella ;P


	3. ¿ UCA ?

_**Capitulo 3: ¿ U.C.A ?**_

_**Locutor:**_ BUEEEENOS DIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE ESCUCHA RADIO UNIdeHO FM 104.5 SOY SU ANFITRION DE ESTA MAÑANA FABIAN VALDÉZ DE CUARTO SEMESTRE DE COMUNICACIÓN SON LAS 7:00 DE LA MAÑANA EEEEEN PUNTO Y RECUERDEN HOY SE DAN LOS AVISOS PARA LOS ALUMNOS DE 2 SEMESTRE QUE HALLAN SOLICITADO UN INTERCAMBIO, HAGAN EL FAVOR DE REPORTARSE EN LA RECTORIA PARA VER LAS POSIBILIDADES DE SU CAMBIO, COSTOS, EEEETCETERA…. BUENO… AHORA VALLAMOS CON UN POCO DE MUSICA, AQUÍ TENEMOS UNA NUEVA CANCION QUE ACABA DE…

_Se escuchaba un nuevo tema musical que encabezaba las listas de popularidad y era coreada a todas horas_

**-mmmm… **

_Pensaba Helga mientras caminaba y veía molesta a sus compañeros de universidad cantando como zopencos la Estúpida canción  
_  
- **…No se dan cuenta… es… una tonta canción de amor… como cualquier otra… "Yo te amo"…"Tu a mi no", "Me gusta otra persona", "lo siento adiós"…"Pero no te preocupes que si no funciona"…."Te llamare"…**

**-¡¡CRIMINAL ESTOY RODEADA DE ZOPENCOS!! **_**…**__Grito al tiempo que la canción se terminaba y todos voltearan a verla, algunos con cara de duda, otros con cara de molestia, la rubia se sonrojó un poco, sonrió nerviosa y siguió su camino hacia la rectoría_

_Unos tres minutos después ya se encontraba frente su destino, era martes, su primera clase "Filósofos en la historia ",no la tendría ya que su profesor se hallaba en una convención de historiadores en Roanne Francia y no volvería_

_Hasta la próxima semana_

**-¡Buenos días señorita Pataki!, viene a ver lo de su solicitud de intercambio ¿no es así?, déjeme decirle que fue aceptada en…**

_La chica abrió mucho los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, interrumpió a la secretaria…_

**-EN… ¡¡ENSERIO!!...¡¿Cuándo me voy a Europa?!, ¡¿En donde me aceptaron?!, ¡¿Italia?...¡¿Francia?¡, ¡¿La Exótica España?¡**

**-Pues…**_ le dijo la secretaria mientras observaba la carpeta con la solicitud de la joven con una mirada de optimismo, pero…_

**-Hay!!, Estoy taaan Feliz señorita Smith! abrazó a la secretaria ¡¿Y BIEN?!...  
- … ¡VAMOS HERMANA NO TENGO TODO EL DIA!... **_dijo chasqueando los dedos_

**  
-SEÑORITA PATAKI!! ¬¬ …**

**-lo… Siento mucho…**

_Aclaró su garganta_

**-¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirme a donde me voy de intercambio señorita Smith? **_Haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

_la asistente del rector vio a la jovencita frente a ella, dio un suspiro largo, aclaró su garganta y procedió a dar lectura al resultado del informe_

**-Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki Como parte de la directiva de la UCA…**

_**-¿UCA? **__interrumpió la rubia desconcertada al tiempo que levantaba una ceja…_

_**-¿Me permite continuar?, o prefiere que me valla a desayunar ya que, ¡ESTA ES MI HORA LIBRE! ¬¬**_

_**-No, No, No… en verdad lo siento, ya no interrumpiré mas, ¡lo juro! **_

_continuó…_

**- Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki Como parte de la directiva de la UCA tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que ah sido aceptada en nuestra prestigiada casa educativa, podrá integrarse en el próximo semestre de Diciembre a Mayo… **_hizo una pausa_**… ¿Qué demo…?**

**-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Que dice?! **_La rubia se aguantaba las ganas de literalmente ARREBATARLE EL PAPEL mordiéndose las uñas_

_- _**…una familia en particular a solicitado que sean ellos quienes se encarguen de tu hospedaje, dispuestos a pagar viaje, vivienda, comidas, ropas, libros, transporte… TODO!!**_ La secretaria no podía ocultar su expresión de asombro ante aquello que leía, NUNCA nadie había ofrecido Patrocinar ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS GASTOS de un estudiante de intercambio antes_

_- _**jajajajajaja claro y yo soy María Reyna de Escocia!!**_ dijo la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en la silla del otro lado del escritorio cruzando los brazos y con una expresión de clara decepción en su rostro_

_-_**No tiene por que ser sarcástica señorita Pataki, lea y compruébelo por usted misma**_…  
Le extendió la carpeta a la rubia, la cual la miro con desconfianza, alzó una ceja, la tomó sin muchas ganas y sin creer aun en las palabras de la sorprendida asistente, comenzó a leer…_

**-Señorita… bla…bla..bla..bla… Casa educativa… sha…la…la… **

**PAGANDO TODOS SUS GASTOS…bla…bla…¿bla?… **

_abrió mucho los ojos como tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de leer, continuó dando lectura en voz alta_

**- …Solo con la condición de que arme un taller de literatura para los alumnos de nuestra escuela. Se le pide que por favor de su respuesta lo antes posible, si alguna de las condiciones en que se ofrece su intercambio no es de su agrado hágalo saber cuanto antes ya que para nuestra universidad es muy importante la multicultura y no quisiéramos perder la oportunidad de tener un haz de la poesía norteamericana con nosotros**

**Esperando verle dentro de unas semanas en nuestras instalaciones, deseamos que su familia se encuentre bien.**

**Sinceramente  
Dr. en ciencias. Alejandro Pérez Torres**

**UNIVERSIDAD DE CENTRO AMERICA…..**

_Hizo una pausa…_

**- …Re…República de San Lorenzo…**

_La rubia se quedó en silencio después de terminar de leer el documento, cerró la carpeta y la puso sobre el escritorio, sus ojos perdidos…ESTABA TAN… ¿impactada? por lo que acababa de leer que no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar…_

**-Bueno señorita Pataki… no es exactamente Europa… pero es la universidad que tiene un plan educativo muy parecido al nuestro, además le hará bien, el Campus esta muy cerca de la jungla de San Lorenzo y…**

_La rubia repitió las palabras de la secretaria sin reaccionar aún, como en automático… _

**-¿San…Lorenzo?... **

_susurró_**… Arnold…**

**-¿Perdón?, no la escuche **

_Salió de su ensimismamiento_

**-¿¡Eh!? No nada… **

_Se puso una mano en la barbilla, cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro largo_

**- y bien señorita Pataki, ¿ya tiene una respuesta? O ¿prefiere consultarlo con su familia y..**

_la rubia rio abiertamente interrumpiendo a la secretaria_

**-jajajaja… ¿Es broma verdad?, no tengo nada que consultarle a Miriam ni a Big Bob irme de intercambio es por mi propia cuenta, es algo que YO DECIDI y algo de lo que YO ME VOY A HACER CARGO… ¿Fui clara?.. **_Dijo cruzando los brazos_

_La secretaria sonrió ante la determinación de la chica_

**-Bastante clara señorita Pataki**

**-Bien… mmm… creo que regresare a la hora del almuerzo y le diré mi decisión ¿Qué le parece? **

**-Muy bien, aunque déjeme decirle que yo creo que no debería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, de ir al otro lado del continente, apartarse de la ciudad, ¡imagínese todo lo nuevo que conocería!, he escuchado que hay una leyenda sobre una tribu que habita la jungla desde hace mas de 1000 años y tienen la característica de que todos tienen los ojos…**

**- … ¿VERDES?… **_Completo la rubia_

**-¡Si!, así es, ¿conoce la leyenda?...**

**-Mas o menos… la leí por ahí je…**

_La rubia dejo asomar una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba como se había enterado de la "MISTICA GENTE DE LOS OJOS VERDES"…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Una Helga de unos 11 años esta sentada en la cama de su querido cabeza de balón leyendo un extraño libro con pastas cafés, algo gastado con la palabra "Diario" en su exterior…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**_Nota: este flashback es más extenso, pero se describe mejor en otro capitulo_**.**

_Helga ya se encontraba caminando hacia su salón de clases, quedando de acuerdo en la idea de volver mas tarde con su respuesta, si bien no sentía la necesidad de preguntarle nada a sus padres, aun así quería una opinión sobre que hacer, así que se puso de acuerdo con su mejor amiga de verse en los "helados Slaussen" en una hora.…_

**Fin del capitulo Tres **

ok... espero que este capitulo les halla gustado

a mi si jaja xDDD, creo que quedo algo corto oO, pero esque lo dividi en 2 partes, porque si no era demasiado largo x.X, pero en fin.. ojala les este gustando la historia, se aceptan sugerencias XD

besitos a todos los ke me dejan sus reviews muchas gracias y sip, claro que no abandonare la historia xD

**En el prox. capitulo:**

**-Pues… veras**…Dio un suspiro largo y su semblante cambió a uno serio** -¿recuerdas que Arnold se fue hace 9 años?… **

**-Ajá…**

**-YO… AÚN CREO QUE EL ESTA VI…**

Phoebe tomo a Helga bruscamente por los hombros

**-Helga por Dios no empieces con eso por favor, ya pasaron nueve años, ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ARNOLD MURIO!...**

..:°JakE°:..

l"o0k on the bright side..."


	4. Viejos recuerdos, ¿viejas Heridas?

Hola !!

estoy aqui con una actualizacion despues de como dos dias de haber puesto el otro capitulo jaja, me convencieron... el capitulo tres quedo muy corto, asi que les pongo la otra mitad, y pues bueno en fin, me alcanzaron, estaba llevando el fic de manera que yo estaba minimo dos capitulos arriba que el FF, pero ahora solo tengo el siguiente capitulo y ni esta completo, llevo como la mitad xP,total, lamento informar que no podre actualizar en un rato (como unas 3 semanas mas o menos u.u) porque la escuela se puso muy mala conmigo TT, asi que debo dejar mi fic un ratito a un lado y aplicarme con todas las de la ley a la scuela xD.

aahh!! aclarando las dudas sobre los nombres jaja..

KABAFU que es el nombre que le dieron los ojos verdes a Arnold, lo invente yo, y pues lo invente mas que por cualquier otra razon por el cotorreo del nombre jeje, es KAbeza de BAlon de FUtbol KA-BA-FU jajaja y asi se encontraran en los siguientes capitulos mas nombres medio raros en la tribu de los ojos verdes pero en realidad no es tan dificil descifrar los nombres jaja, bueno... ahorita estoy haciendo mi "Anteproyecto de investigacion" sobre el estres laboral... y tengo mucho de ese en este momento asi que hablar de el sera muy sencillo xD

ya me emocione aqui... lo que quieren en la historia lo se xP

saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews en la proxima actualizacion prometo contestarlos cada uno y claro se aceptan sugerencias

HEY ARNOLD! ES PROPIEDAD DE CRAIG BARTLETT

..:ºJªKEº:..

-Lo0k on The BrighT siDE-

* * *

--

_****_

Capitulo cuatro: Viejos recuerdos, ¿Viejas heridas?...

_en el salón de clases…_

**- …ENTONCES EN RESUMEN LA BUENA ORTOGRAFIA ES TAN IMPORTANTE A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE….**

_La maestra de "Comunicación Escrita" hacia su retroalimentación acostumbrada aunque a nuestra rubia esa materia no le desagradaba, tampoco era de sus favoritas además tenia "asuntos" mas importantes en que pensar… se encontraba mirando hacia afuera, viendo los árboles, una pareja de novios paso por la ventana tomados de la mano y Helga empezó a fantasear… ¿Qué pasaría si…?..._

**-¿La estoy aburriendo Geraldine? …**

**- ¿¡EH!?... no, no, no... Claro que no Maestra, es solo que… he… me…me quede reflexionando sobre lo importante que es para nosotros los jóvenes que llevemos a cabo nuestra escritura impecable para… he... Para así dar una imagen pulcra sobre nuestras redacciones usted sabe… **

_Una sonrisa de "Ni yo me entendí" se dejo ver en su rostro… la maestra se quedo callada, una mano en su barbilla y veía a Helga con desconfianza_

_Sonrió_

_**-**_**Valla Geraldine por un momento creí que no me estaba poniendo atención…**_Sonó la campana…_

**-Bien clase eso es todo por hoy, no olviden el reporte del libro de "El Quijote de la mancha" que el semestre ya casi termina solo les queda una semana antes de los exámenes finales…**_ (Si, así es Helga ya lo había terminado, le fastidiaba tener que esperar para hacer las cosas y si podía, se adelantaba)_

_sonó la campana y nuestra amiga literalmente "Salió disparada" hacia el punto de encuentro pactado una hora antes, llegó, su amiga ya se encontraba ahí…_

**-¡Hey pheebs! , disculpa la tardanza, ¿Tienes mucho esperando? **

**-Hola Helga, llevo aquí mas o menos media hora, es que mi profesor de "Calculo integral aplicado" enfermó y me vine a hacer el trabajo que nos dejó aquí, pero bueno eso no importa…dime… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme?**

**-Pues… veras**_…Dio un suspiro largo y su semblante cambió a uno serio_** -¿recuerdas que Arnold se fue hace 9 años?… **

**-Ajá…**

**-YO… AÚN CREO QUE EL ESTA VI…**_Phoebe tomo a Helga bruscamente por los hombros_

**-Helga por Dios no empieces con eso por favor, ya pasaron nueve años, ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ARNOLD MURIO!...**

_La Heladería quedo en silencio… todos voltearon hacia la mesa de las chicas ante el grito que la oriental dirigía a su rubia amiga, una mirada de enojo con desesperación, Helga se quedó estupefacta ante su amiga que acababa de gritarle, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar su semblante al recibir la noticia, recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…_

_**Flash back**_

_el día extrañamente lluvioso le daba el augurio de que "Algo no estaba del todo bien" se hallaba callada, no hablaba con Phoebe, no le prestaba atención a Harold, stinky y Sid que se burlaban de su moño y su ceja como de costumbre lo hacían y entonces… Pasó…_

_**Interrupción del flash back**_

**-¿Helga?...**_ Su amiga puso una mano sobre su hombro y la sacudió suavemente para regresarla a la realidad_

**-lo...Siento Phoebe**_… _

_La pequeña oriental le sonrió con ternura a su amiga, sabia lo duro que era para ella traer esos recuerdos a su mente y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que… comprenderla y consolarla tal y como lo hizo aquel lluvioso día…_

_**Continuación del Flash back**_

…_Un callado director Wartz entró al aula de los alumnos de 6 grado de la PS. 118 y con una voz fría declaró…_

**-Estudiantes, hay algo de lo que deben enterarse, es una noticia algo difícil pero creo que tienen edad suficiente para afrontarlo con fuerza…**

_Se oyeron murmullos a lo largo y ancho del salón, ninguno de ellos imaginaba siquiera las desgarradoras palabras que estaban a punto de salir de los labios de aquella "autoridad" educativa, ninguno de ellos… excepto claro…_

**-Helga, ¿estas bien?**_ le murmuro una pequeña de pelo negro a una Helga que tenia la mirada gacha y apretaba con fuerza un lápiz y entre dientes murmuraba…_

**- … No… te atrevas Arnold…**

_El director aclaro su garganta, desdoblo una hoja que llevaba en la mano y procedió a leerla _

**-Al parecer ayer en las noticias locales de centro América salió al aire que un avión comercial había perdido el control mientras volaba sobre la jungla de San Lorenzo estrellándose, hallándose solo 4 sobrevivientes…**

_Helga sintió su corazón hacerse nudo_

**- …Dos adultos mayores de unos 80 años…**

**-¡¡LOS ABUELOS DE ARNOLD!! **_gritó mientras saltaba emocionado de su asiento Gerald… pero al instante su felicidad cambio a una sofocante duda, sus abuelos estaban bien... pero… ¿El?.._

_El director suspiró mientras se quitaba sus pequeñas gafas luego con la mirada perdida mientras doblaba de nuevo el papel, al fin dijo lo que todos temían…_

**- lo Siento hijo… su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado…**

_El lápiz en la mano de Helga se había roto y se le encajaba de tal modo de ya un hilo de sangre se dejaba ver entre sus dedos, tenia apretados los ojos y los dientes, sentía que se desmoronaba, se sentía sola, derrotada y a la vez estaba ¡FURIOSA!, ¡FURIOSA CON EL DIRECTOR POR MATAR A SU AMADO!, algunos que se percataron de esto la observaban con atención, murmuraba algo entre dientes…_

**-… ERES…UN MENTIROOOSOOO!!** _Gritó la rubia que se levantaba de su asiento para salir a toda velocidad del salón de clases seguida casi inmediatamente por su amiga oriental_

**-¡¡ REGRESEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE PEQUEÑAS DELINCUENTES!! ,** _Decía el director Wartz mientras salía detrás de ellas cerrando la puerta del aula 204…_

**Interrupción del flash back**

**-Aquí tienen Phoebe y Helga su banana Split doble ¡¡TAL COMO LES GUSTA!!…**

**-Gracias Lila…** _Decía una desganada Phoebe a una Lila que cumplía con su medio turno en el establecimiento, pero en fin… para Helga ella seguía siendo solo UN FASTIDIO MÁS… COMO TODOS…_

_-_**Oye Helga, disculpa**_… Dijo la pelirroja, a lo cual Helga ni se inmuto en voltear a verla, la oriental observo el gesto de su amiga y le dio una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa para que "no fuera grosera"_

_**-¡OUCH…! PHOEBE QUE TE PASA! , PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!!...**_

_La oriental la veía fijamente con los ojos entre abiertos y Helga comprendió el mensaje…Lila aun seguía parada al lado de la mesa, abrazando el menú del establecimiento y mirando a la rubia fijamente, esperando su respuesta, empezó a hablar sin voltear a verla…_

**-Si…Si… ¿Qué quieres Señorita perfecta?, ¿Que gran problema puede estar pasándote a ti en tu mundo perfecto, en lo que YOOO, pueda ayudarte?, ¿Se te rompió el tacón de alguno de tus zapatos o tu noviecito te dejo?**

_El sarcasmo era mucho más que obvio en sus palabras, y aunque la pequeña pelirroja ya estaba por así decirlo acostumbrada a la actitud de su "Amiga", le seguía doliendo que después de tantos años, no pudieran llevarse como amigos "normales", pero en fin… la pelirroja dio un suspiro, al menos ahora tenia su "atención"…_

_**-Bueno, realmente no tengo ningún problema, lo que pasa es que… bueno… **__Hizo una pausa, lo cual desesperaba mas a Helga_

_**-¡¡ESCUPELO DE UNA VEZ NIÑA!!... **__Dijo dando un puñetazo en la mesa con la vieja Betsy_

**-… ¡¿QUE SI QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME AL CEMENTERIO ESTA TARDE?! ...**_Gritó asustada tapándose la cara con el menú_

_La rubia se desconcertó por un momento_

**-¿Qué…Dijiste?...**

**Continuación del Flash back**

_Lo que siguió después de ese incidente en el salón de clases había sido mas o menos igual que cualquier otra muerte dramática, una linda misa con todo Hillwood en ella, un funeral ya con los abuelos de Arnold presentes que lloraban desconsolados la partida de su nieto con todos aquéllos allegados a el pequeño rubio, todos… el Sr. Green, la señora Vitello, el señor Simmons, los inquilinos de la casa de Huéspedes, toda la PS. 118 se hallaba también ahí… todos… menos una persona que observaba desde afuera del cementerio_

**-No puede ser que estés… muerto**_**….**__Susurraba abrazada a los barrotes que resguardaban el lúgubre lugar_

-**No lo estas…** _las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro_

**-Solo estas…Perdido…SI… PERDIDO…como tus padres…  
**_Sonrió para si misma, como para darse ESPERANZAS…_

**- y así como tu fuiste a buscarlos…iré yo a… buscar…te…  
**_se limpio las lagrimas, dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras el ataúd terminaba de ser cubierto con tierra_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_**-¿Y bien Helga?, ¿Qué dices?.. se que a sido muy duro para ti… bueno pues… superar la muerte de Arnold… y como hace poco fue el aniversario de su muerte pues, bueno yo pensaba ir a visitarlo y pensé que tal vez quisieras acompañar...me… **_

_La pequeña pelirroja trató de tocar su hombro ante lo cual Helga reacciono dándole un manotazo antes de que pudiera tocarla, se quedo en esa posición con la mano extendida por unos segundos, no dijo nada, el silencio incomodo, finalmente Phoebe decidió contestar por su amiga…_

_**-Sabes Lila, creo que Helga no puede acompañarte, pero si no te molesta yo con gusto te acompañare…Emm… QUIERO…QUIERO VISITAR A MIS ABUELOS TAMBIEN…**_

_Eso era una mentira, ya que los únicos abuelos de Phoebe que habían fallecido estaban enterrados en Japón…la pequeña oriental no acostumbrara mentir, pero realmente la ocasión lo ameritaba…Helga se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había mentido y se sintió mal, no era justo que Phoebe manchara su conciencia por ella…_

**-Lila...**_Dijo Helga fríamente…_**no puedo acompañarte, tengo que arreglar lo de mi intercambio…**_lo cual era una Medio Mentira, pero a Helga no le importaba mentirle a Lila, si no le había importado gritarle y darle un manotazo, ¿Porque habría de molestarse en darle una explicación?_

**-Esta…Bien Helga… lamento… haberte molestado**_…Aclaro su garganta como para sofocar un pequeño nudo bueno… creo que me voy, tengo que, atender otra mesa…_

_La pelirroja se retiro del lado de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacia el baño, muy posiblemente a llorar…_

**-Pasó demasiado tiempo con Olga…**_ Pensaba indiferente Helga, había dejado de ser una persona tan visceral hace tiempo, pero… ¿que podía hacer al respecto?, estamos hablando de LIIILAAA… y aunque muchas veces Phoebe le pidió que debía ser mas amable con ella, nunca podía cumplirse ese propósito, para Helga, Lila era el recuerdo de un amor que siempre quiso tener, un amor que no pudo hacer suyo y que ella tantas veces estúpidamente rechazo…de echo ese fue el sentimiento que le inspiro el poema con el que logro ocupar uno de los quince lugares en la carrera que cursaba…_

_Y así te veo, tu luz se va…_

_Pero ella se queda, y yo…_

_Yo estoy, pero no estoy…_

_Presente, pero ausente a la vez…_

_La veo a ella y te veo a ti…._

_Tu luz en sus ojos, tus labios en los suyos…_

_Tu alma en su esencia…._

_En su vida tú recuerdo…_

_Tú historia… tu amor…_

_Y en la mía…_

_Disimulaciones, Muerte y desesperación..._

_Tú te vas y ella se queda…_

_Y tu luz se desvanece, mientras la de ella…_

_Siento que opaca poco a poco la mía…_

_Helga esperó a que desapareciera de su vista, dio un suspiro de alivio y entonces se dirigió a su amiga de ojos rasgados…_

**-… ¿Crees en el destino?** _La mirada fija en el postre que estaba sobre la mesa, pero a la vez expectante ante su respuesta_

**-Creo en las coincidencias** _dijo tranquilamente ella mientras tomaba otro bocado del postre_

_-_**bien… Entonces ¿Que te parece esta?…**_ Helga le extendió la carpeta con los papeles del intercambio a Phoebe quien al verlos no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa_

**-CIELOS HELGA, ¡¿TE ACEPTARON EN ESPAÑA!? ES MARAVILLOSO! ES GENIAL, ES…ES…**

_la oriental decidió callar al ver que su amiga no estaba eufórica tal y como ella, así que decidió tomar la carpeta, la abrió y empezó a leer, leyó la parte de todos los gastos, leyó la parte del taller de literatura, leyó la parte de… de…_

_**-San Lorenzo…**__ Murmuró mientras cerraba la carpeta y se le quedaba viendo, Helga aun se hallaba con la mirada fija en el postre que ahora había empezado a derretirse…_

**-Bien…. ¿Qué opinas?, tengo hasta que se termine el almuerzo para dar una respuesta…**

_Phoebe no sabia que contestarle a su amiga, llevaba nueve años tratando de convencerla (y a veces también a ella misma) de que Arnold había fallecido en ese accidente y de que debían continuar con sus vidas, que debía superarlo, soltarlo…y por otra parte esta jugada del destino o "Coincidencia" ahora acercaría a su amiga a todo aquello de lo que estuvo tratando de alejarla todo este tiempo atrás, todos esos años de ayudarla… estaban a punto de ¿no servir para nada?, conocía a Helga y sabia que a pesar de que le dijera que no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera ella ya tenia prácticamente todas sus energías y pensamientos en ese lugar…_

**-Solo le falta empacar**_ Pensó divertida de todas maneras, Phoebe sabia que mas que pedirle una opinión Helga estaba "Avisándole" que tenia planeado irse y quería tener su apoyo, dio un suspiro largo y mostró una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa_

**- Opino que...**_Vamos… sabes que es lo que mas desea… _

**-¿opinas que?...**_repitió su amiga con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos_

_-sonrió divertida al ver su expresión y finalmente se animo a decir…_

**-¡¡OPINO QUE LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO YA CASI TERMINA!!, ¿QUE ERES TONTA O QUE?,CORRE A LA OFICINA DEL RECTOR Y DILES QUE PARTES PARA SAN LORENZO EN DOS SEMENAS!**_!_

_El rostro de la rubia se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el mientras abrazaba a su pequeña amiga_

**-Gracias Pheebs!!… **

**-No hay problema…**_ "Al menos no uno en el que pueda ayudarte", pensó con nostalgia…_

_**Fin capitulo cuatro**_


	5. Profecias

_**Hola a todos!!**_

**_lo prometido es deuda y hoy siendo 3 de mayo el 2008, despues de una oleada de examenes y trabajos que me dejaron exprimido el cerebro y las ganas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y les traigo este capitulo que espero que disfruten este esta un poco mas centrado en Kalisha y lo que siente por Arnold, aunque no esta aun ni muy claro para mi si es Amor u obsesion o admiracion o sabra Dios que, solo Kalisha lo sabra jaja..._**

**_este capitulo tiene mas flashback y mas largos asi que espero que eso no haga que se pierda el hilo de la historia, si es asi les agradeceria que dejaran un review con alguna sugerencia xP_**

**_gracias por su paciencia y dejen reviews!! X)_**

**_..:ºjªkeº:.._**

**_"lo0k on the brIGht siDe"_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo cinco: Profecías**_

_Un cuerno hueco, era sonado con energía haciendo eco en todas y cada una de las chozas, ya había pasado una semana desde que nuestro rubio había empezado de nuevo con sus sueños, aunque ahora por alguna extraña razón, eran cada noche, una tras otra el mismo despertar frio y ese insomnio que le seguía que ya no le permitía conciliar el sueño, el calor estaba empezando a desaparecer, trayendo consigo las lluvias y el invierno, lo que era igual a Falta de comida, así que como los últimos cien años, a finales del noveno mes se hacia la "Cacería Suprema" que era cazar por lo menos doce jabalíes para conservar la carne, la piel, los cuernos y la grasa, este año no era como todos, según la gente de los ojos verdes, KABAFU (Arnold)cumplía 200 lunas (algo así como veinte años), debía tomar en su cargo la "Cacería Suprema" y demostrar así que era todo un hombre, si pasaba la prueba eso le daba el grado de "Adulto" en la tribu y la oportunidad de "Escoger Esposa" entre las jóvenes solteras, claro estaba que por ser "Diferente" era el chico mas asediado no solo por las chicas de su edad, había algunas mujeres mayores y otras pequeñas que le admiraban, lo que no sabían, era que no tenia intención algunas de escoger esposa…_

**No es que sean "Feas"**_Decía…_

**-Es que… simplemente con ninguna de ellas he sentido esa "CONEXIÓN COSMICA" de la que nos habla el sabio cuando une a nuestros hermanos, no siento que me falta el aire, que mi corazón se acelera, que… que al ver sus labios me pierda en ellos… que sus ojos me transmitan paz y que el tiempo… parezca detenerse… **_Su mirada de cachorro enamorado anunciaba solo una cosa ¡Ya lo perdimos!…_

**-¡¡ HEY KABAFU!! ¡DESPIERTA AMIGO!**_Le decía uno de sus compañeros pasándole la mano enfrente de la cara como tantas veces lo había hecho Gerald años atrás…_

**-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... AA SI!!, SI, LO… SIENTO MUCHO… **

**-jajaja vamos Hermano dirige la cacería y haznos sentir orgullosos a todos… **

_Le decía su mejor amigo RALEG mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda en señal de compañerismo_

**-Gracias amigo… **

_Arnold había investigado a los jabalíes unas 3 semanas, sabia cuantos había en la manada, tenia identificados a los mas débiles, sabia si había hembras embarazadas, realmente se había esforzado bastante, quería que se le reconociera como adulto, tener el respeto de sus "Hermanos", pero… realmente había intenciones ocultas en su desempeño y es que, ahora como un "Mayor reconocido" podría ir y venir en la jungla sin tener que pedir permiso, ni rendir cuentas a nadie… (Recordemos su encuentro con Kalisha en el Lago)… y lo que el mas quería era ir al otro lado de la jungla, "El lado prohibido" obscuro, lleno de criaturas desconocidas, misterioso… algo lo atraía hacia ese lugar y por fin… ¡POR FIN TENDRIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR! _

**-¡¡HERMANOS MIOS!!  
**_anunciaba el hijo del sabio, jefe de la tribu y padre de Kalisha, llamado "SELIM" mientras subía a la "Gran Plataforma"_

_-_**El día de hoy nos uniremos con nuestro hermano con cabellos que parecen del sol, ¡¡KABAFU!! ,****que esta por dirigir nuestra sagrada "Cacería Suprema",¡¡ apoyémosle y brindémosle nuestro espíritu!!**_ Decía mientras que con un ademan lo señalaba y toda la tribu cantaba_

_El pequeño Arnold se sorprendió ante tanto alboroto, si bien no era la primera vez que le tocaba estar sobre la gran plataforma, recientemente el año pasado le había tocado a RALEG dirigir la gran cacería siendo Arnold su asistente y consejero, logrando reunir con éxito quince especímenes y logrando pasar un invierno muy plácido, así que se sentía plenamente confiado en que no podría ser tan diferente al año anterior… pero… ahora estaba ahí arriba no como asistente… ¡SINO COMO EL CAZADOR!..._

_Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza, ahora tenía siete cazadores a su cargo y debía guiarlos al interior de la jungla_

**-Biii…en…**_ Dijo un poco tembloroso _**"Ejem"…VAMONOS!**

_llevaban cerca de diez minutos caminando, el nido se encontraba entre quince y veinte minutos de la aldea, así que no les quedaba mucho rato por caminar.  
A las mujeres de Ojos Verdes no se les permitía participar activamente en la cacería, ellas estaban dedicadas al hogar, a la agricultura y a los hijos, pero el asistente de nuestro personaje este año era por excepción y única ocasión…_

**-Oye Kalisha, quería preguntarte algo… **_Dijo Arnold sin voltear a verla_

**-¿si?, ¿Qué demonios quieres? **_Decía La morena mientras hacia como que inspeccionaba su lanza_

**-Bueno**_…Arnold paro su caminata y se rascaba la cabeza temeroso sobre lo que iba a decir_**…hace una semana, lo que me dijiste en el lago…**

_Kalisha paró en seco por un escalofrió, dejo caer su lanza y volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos_

**-¿¡he!?... NN…No… se que pueda ser, no… ¡NO RECUERDO QUE TE DIJE!, ¡si eso!, estaba… estaba medio dormida y no recuerdo que te dije**_ Sonrió complacida con ella misma ante su mentira_

_El rubio se agacho a recoger el arma de la morena, le tomo la mano y la deposito en ella, sin soltarla, volteo a verla a los ojos_

**-Escucha… si hay algo que puedas decirme, ¡CUALQUIER COSA!...Por favor…**

_Kalisha veía sus manos entrelazadas, subió la mirada y se encontró con un Rubio suplicante, lo cual hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta… se mordió los labios…_

**-…Por favor….ayúdame…**_ El rubio tomo la otra mano de la morena haciendo que el arma cayera de nuevo al suelo_

_Los ojos de la morena se humedecieron… finalmente abrió un poco los labios… ¡IBA A DECIR ALGO! …_

**-Tu…**

**-… ¡YA LLEGAMOS KABAFU!**_ interrumpió uno de los compañeros de cacería_

**-¡EN SERIO!, ¡GENIAL!**_ Grito la morena, separándose de las manos del rubio, tomando su lanza y alejándose de el… _**–DE LA QUE ME SALVE...-**_Pensó ella_

_-_**¡Hey!… ¡Hey Kalisha!…**_ Le decía en un tono mas bajo el rubio_**… Quédate con el grupo, recuerda que te acepté con la condición de que te portaras bien y obedecieras…**

_La morena le dirigió una mirada con mucho fastidio_

**-si…si… lo que tu digas, ¿podemos matarlos ya?, ¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEE!!**

**-SHHHHH!!... **_se oyó por parte de los otros cazadores_

**-Kalisha!, por favor cumple con el trato, vamos, sube a ese árbol y observa, ¿de acuerdo? **_Le puso una mano en su hombro, se acerco un poco a ella y le susurro al oído _**-NO te preocupes, ya hablaremos después…**_ le sonrió sinceramente_

_Kalisha se sonrojo ante la acción del cazador, no era muy común que los jóvenes de la tribu se comportaran así con ella, aunque a decir verdad no les daba motivos para ser amables con ella, era grosera, contestona, pesimista y pretensiosa, pero eso no parecía importarle a ese extraño rubio que tenia frente a ella…_

_De inmediato sacudió su cabeza y quito la mano de Arnold con fuerza de su hombro dio media vuelta y con un bufido de fastidio, y encogida de hombros Kalisha se retiro hacia donde le indico el líder de la cacería, murmurando maldiciones y dando miradas asesinas a los demás compañeros, Arnold se limito a verla alejarse, en eso su mejor amigo se acerco rascándose la cabeza_

**-KABAFU… Hermano… ¿se puede saber porque aceptaste a esta niña como asistente?**

**-No lo se RALEG, supuse que por una vez podría cambiar su actitud y ser amable, ¿Quién sabe?, yo no creo que sea así de mala todo el tiempo…**

_RALEG le sonrió con ternura a su compañero, ¿¡Como podía haber alguien tan iluso como el?! Pensaba divertido…_

**-Sabes KABAFU… Admiro tu espíritu, que mira que soportar a esa niña y ¿creer que puede ser buena?, ¡no cualquiera!, ni siquiera yo que soy su primo la aguanto y…**

**-RAAALEG….**

**-Esta bien… yo solo decía je… **_Dio vuelta y fue a reunirse con los otros cazadores_

_Nuestro rubio amigo sonrió con nostalgia, todas esas situaciones se le hacían tan familiares, pero a la vez tan lejanas…como si… como si alguna vez antes ya las hubiera vivido…sacudió su cabeza, recordó para lo que habían ido hasta ese lugar, dio ultimas instrucciones, le hizo señas a sus compañeros sobre donde debían acomodarse, dio una ultima mirada a Kalisha para asegurarse que no había desobedecido y finalmente levanto la mano_

**-Bien… a la señal…ya saben que hacer…**

_Todo parecía marchar muy bien desde la perspectiva de los cazadores, pero…_

**-Ka… ¿KABAFU? **_Era Kalisha, sonaba preocupada, pero Arnold estaba demasiado concentrado como para notarlo_

**-¡sshhh!… Kalisha, guarda silencio…**

**-No… no KABAFU atrás de…**

**-Shhh!!... **_Le repitió el rubio_

_lo que Kalisha quería advertirles era algo que por ella estar sobre los arboles pudo divisar fácilmente, pero Arnold se hallaba simplemente desconectado…_

_**"¡TENGO QUE HACER QUE ME ESCUCHE!,**__ Pensó la morena mientras bajaba a toda velocidad del árbol, pero fue muy tarde…_

**-¡¡ATAQUEEEEEEN!!... **

_los seis cazadores junto con el rubio emergieron a toda velocidad de entre los matorrales de forma que rodearon a la familia de jabalíes, traían lanzas y redes con ellos, empezándose así la persecución, el plan de nuestro héroe consistía en dejar a la manada sin líder… si el líder caía, todo seria mucho mas fácil…_

**-RALEG!, EL MACHO!!... **

**-Si!...**

_El amigo de nuestro héroe acelero su carrera hacia el macho alfa de la manada, un enorme espécimen que se hallaba distraído tratando de defender a su familia de los otros cazadores._

_Mientras, cerca de ahí Kalisha buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada, aquella amenaza que había visto desde el árbol…_

_-"__**Diablos"**__ Pensaba mientras corría con lanza en mano para tratar de alcanzar a sus hermanos cazadores, "__**Tengo que advertirles… esto puede resultar mal"…**_

**-AHORA RALEG!!... DIRECTO AL CORAZON**_ grito el rubio_

_El ojiverde apunto al corazón de la bestia y en una fracción de segundo Disparó, el animal dejo salir un chillido que provocó que en toda la jungla se escuchara el eco de su ultimo grito…_

…_Duró unos cuantos segundo, luego, el silencio…._

**-¡VA UNO, YO ME QUEDO!…**_ gritó RALEG mientras veía alejarse corriendo a sus hermanos cazadores_

_Los otros siguieron, desapareciendo entre los matorrales, iban los 6 juntos, en una formación tipo "V" con Arnold al frente, iban 6, de repente… 5… luego 4… 3…_

**-KABAFU… ¡ESPERA!... **

_  
_**-¿Qué pasa?**_ Dijo sin voltear y sin parar la carrera, activando una red que estaba preparada ya desde antes atrapando tres mas _

**-¡SI!... ya van… catorce… quien… ¿se queda? **_La adrenalina en su sangre no le había dado la oportunidad de percatarse que ya se hallaba corriendo solo, todos los demás ya estaban reuniendo los animales_

_**Mientras en otro lado de la jungla…**_

_-_**RALEG!!...RALEEEEG!!...**_ Kalisha corría, llegando con el primer cazador_

_-_**Hey Kalisha que haces aquí abajo, se supone que ibas a espe…**

**-¡¡AAHORA NOOOO TONTOOO!!**

_Le grito la niña mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado, jalándolo por el collar para que lo siguiera_

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kalisha?, ¡¡Suéltame!!  
**_Se soltó pero siguió corriendo junto a ella…_

**-¿Qué pasa, porque la prisa?... **

_Dijo sarcástico, ella volteo a verlo y lo tomo de nuevo del collar, RALEG se asfixiaba, así que tuvo que empezar a correr al ritmo de Kalisha y ella sin voltear a verlo le dijo_

**¡¡ LAS PANTERAS PERSIGUEN A KABAFU!! ...creo que…La profecía empezó antes de lo que predijo el abuelo…**

_La expresión de RALEG cambio a una totalmente seria, Kalisha lo soltó del collar y este apresuró el paso_

**-¿Estas segura Kalisha?**_ Le dijo sin voltear a verla_

**-No lo se…**

**-Bien… entonces… ¿recuerdas lo que hay que hacer?... Debemos evitar que llegue a las ruinas del ave… si no interrumpimos la predicción, toda nuestra aldea va a… **

_Kalisha lo interrumpió abruptamente_

**- ¡¡ LO SE, LO SE!! , CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO… **

_Los dos corrían a todo lo que su fuerza les permitía, debían alcanzar a su amigo y salvarlo de aquel peligro pero mas que salvarlo a el, debían salvarse ellos mismos y… A TODA LA ALDEA…_

**Flashback**

_Todos los ojos verdes se hallaban reunidos en el centro ceremonial, murmullos, palabrerías, unos que otros histéricos y alboroto en general, sobre la gran plataforma en una choza, una Kalisha de unos siete años escuchaba con atención a su padre "SELIM" mientras este discutía con el sabio de su abuelo una anciana y un joven._

**-Tomemos una decisión**_…. Decía inquieto su padre…. _**¡¡NO PODEMOS SEGUIR DICUTIENDO DE ESTA MANERA!!**

_Los otros tres que intervenían en la discusión callaron ante el grito del jefe de la tribu, después de unos cuantos segundos, la anciana intervino con decisión…_

**-¡NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE SE QUEDE!**

**-Pero si es solo un niño**_**…**__ declaraba el anciano con voz serena y dulce_

… _El Joven gritó con rabia._

**-¡¡AHHHH!! , ¡DEBEMOS SACRIFICARLO, SIN EL, NADA PODRA CUMPLIRSE! **_Sentenció al momento que encajo su puñal en un papiro que se encontraba en la mesa frente a ellos_

**-¡¡HERMANO!!**_ Grito SELIM al otro joven, luego continuó…_

**-…No vamos a matarlo, no sabemos si realmente es aquel que…**

_La anciana interrumpió…_

**-Si lo es…**_ Dijo secamente…_

**-Como puedes comprobarlo**_ Le dijo el anciano cruzando los brazos_

_La anciana saco de entre sus ropas una cajita marrón poniéndola sobre la mesa al lado del papiro, todos en silencio, observándola, nadie decía nada…_

_  
_**-¿Qué es eso ?..**_. una pequeña morenita interrumpía la tensión mientras jalaba con una mano las ropas de su padre, con la otra señalaba el objeto… _

_los cuatro adultos dirigieron su vista hacia la niña que había pronunciado esas palabras_

**-Si… ¿Qué es?**_ Dijo el padre mientras alzaba a la pequeña en brazos_

**-pues… solo la comprobación de nuestros temores**_ Sentencio la anciana mientras tomaba el paquete en sus manos y lo abría, sacando un objeto dorado brillante, el joven adopto una posición de ataque ante la impotencia de no saber lo que vería, pero al instante se sintió estúpido cuando vio a lo que se enfrentaba…_

**-¿¡Queee?!, ¿Es una broma verdad abuela?, ¿esa cosa va a destruir la aldea?** **Jajajaja…**_ Estiro su mano para tomar el objeto, pero la anciana le dio un golpe para alejarla_

**-OUCHH!!... **_El tío de Kalisha se sobaba la mano mientras la anciana devolvía el extraño artefacto a su prisión, dio unos cuantos pasos y se lo entrego a Kalisha quien lo recibió desconcertada, luego la anciana continuo hablando…_

**-No seas tonto kalok, la maldición no reside en el objeto, sino en su portador, la profecía a la que hemos temido durante 200 años…**

_Interrumpió el viejo_

**-¿Que tal si… que tal si la interrumpimos?, que pasaría si hacemos que el caído nunca se entere de lo sucedido… si lo hacemos parte de nuestra sociedad, si... si…**

_**-¿**_**Si actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado?…**_ Completo el padre de Kalisha mientras la ponía de nuevo en el piso_

**-jajaja si claro y porque no de una vez por todas lo comprometemos para que se una con Kalisha cuando ella crezca Y LO HACEMOS JEFE DE LA TRIBU!!**_ Grito histérico el tío de la morenita mientras salía de la choza y se perdía entre la multitud que había bajo la plataforma_

_**Interrupción del Flashback**_

**-Kali?...KALISHAAAA!!..**

**-¿Qué RALEG, QUEEEEE!! **_los jóvenes seguían su camino, pero…_

_-_**Ya… llevamos… mucho… corriendo… y no… hay rastro de… de las panteras… ni de KA...BAFU…ni…**

**-¿Qué es eso?….**_ Kalisha paro en seco haciendo que RALEG cayera para no chocar con ella, se arrodillo a recoger algo que le pareció familiar…_

_-_**No…No puede ser…**_ dijo en voz baja_

**-¿kali?, ¿que es eso?, ¡¿KALI?! **_Kalisha se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, apretaba algo entre sus manos, de repente RALEG escucho algo que parecían ser... ¿Sollozos?_

**-Kali?...**_ RALEG toco el hombro de Kalisha a lo que ella reacciono levantándose, apretaba con demasiada fuerza el objeto en su mano, temblaba muy posiblemente por el coraje que le producía la impotencia…_

**-Debemos encontrar a Arnold…**

**-¿A Quien?**_ dijo RALEG mientras alzaba una ceja_

_- _**Arnold… Ese es su verdadero nombre…**_ Dicho esto, Kalisha se echo a correr de nuevo_

_**Continuación del Flashback**_

_-_**Ve a jugar Kali, mientras tus abuelos y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, encárgate de cuidar lo que te entrego tu abuela ¿De acuerdo?…**

_-_**Papi… ¿Qué le van a hacer al niño con cabeza de sandia?, ¿Puedo quedármelo?, ¡¡ME AGRADA MUCHO!!**_ dijo la morenita a su papa_

_- _**jajaja, Kali…**_ Dijo con ternura SELIM mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija_**Ese niño no es un juguete ni una mascota, muy posiblemente va a convertirse en uno de nosotros pronto, ¿Qué te parece?**

_- la morenita puso una mano en su barbilla y pensó por un momento _**mmmm… ¡Esta bien!, pero cuando crezca el abuelo tiene que unirnos… **

_-la cara de felicidad del padre de inmediato cambio a una de total asombro_**… ¡¿Qué Demo..?! , Kali!, tienes 7 lunas, no te permito que pienses en esas cosas por ahora, ¡¡VETE A JUGAR!! …**

_La morenita se sintió reprendida por su papa algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada por lo que sus pequeños ojitos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, el padre sintió que la culpa no lo dejaría en paz, así que de inmediato se redimió_

_-_**mmm… mira Kali ya se!!, ¿Qué nombre te gustaría que le diéramos al recién llegado?**

_-_**KABAFU!!**_ Grito sin duda la niña_

_-_**KABA… ¿Qué? **

**-¡¡KA…BA…FU!!**_ Repitió la pequeña con fastidio y una mirada de enojo hacia su padre_

_- _**Eeeesssta bien… Ahora vete por favor**_ Besó a su hija en la frente y esta se alejo corriendo_

_**Interrupción del Flashback**_

_En otro lado de la Jungla, Arnold corría persiguiendo a un jabalí pequeñito sin haberse percatado aun que no solo estaba persiguiendo, sino ¡SIENDO PERSEGUIDO!_

_El indefenso animal corría desesperado por su vida dirigiéndose sin saberlo rápidamente a un acantilado que era el que separaba el dominio de los "Ojos verdes" de aquel lugar al que llamaban "Prohibido" _

_-_**Te tengo…**_ Pensó el rubio victorioso al saber hacia donde se dirigía el pequeño cerdo, conocía como la palma de su mano ese lado de la jungla, así que se tomo la libertad de irse por un "Atajo"_

_Corría como loco, cegado por la adrenalina que por su cuerpo corría, no le importaba correr solo, no le importaba que fuera solo un pequeño cerdo, se sentía libre, se sentía poderoso, ¡como nunca antes en su vida! Lo había hecho y… ¡LE GUSTABA TANTO!… siguió corriendo hasta que salió por el acantilado ahora solo le quedaba esperar al pequeño jabalí, descolgó su arco de la espalda y tomo una flecha_

_-_**Debe ser más que suficiente…**_ De repente escucho ruidos venir de los arbustos frente a el_

**-Aquí viene…**_ Sonrió mientras apuntaba directo hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos, era el pequeño cerdo, escuchaba sus chillidos se oía desesperado, mas aun que cuando el lo estaba persiguiendo, lo cual hizo el que el rubio se desconcertara un poco, siguió apuntando hacia donde escuchaba los chillidos de repente los chillidos cesaron para darle paso a algo que le helo la sangre…_

**-Un...**_ Tragó saliva..._** rugido…**

**De Vuelta con Kalisha y RALEG**

**-Deja... de correr… por…Favorrr…**_ Suplicaba un cansado RALEG a su amiga _**deberíamos… regresar… a la aldea… tal vez… este halla…**

**-Buena idea… regresa tú a la aldea y crea el pánico general en todos nuestros hermanos… para que quieran matar a Arnold por ser el "Caído" portador de la profecía… **

_RALEG calló, no necesitaba ninguna otra palabra de aquella que le había revelado años atrás lo que había hecho con ese artefacto que ahora colgaba del cuello de su prima, un corazón dorado oxidado…_

_**Continuación del Flashback**_

_La morenita de 7 años corrió entre la multitud hacia la cabaña que se tenia asignada para asistencia de las personas heridas un tipo de hospital, llegó, había un guerrero en la puerta el cual volteo su mirada hacia ella ,ella le ofreció la mas linda de sus sonrisas_

**-¡Hola Quilas!, ¿Ya despertó?**

**-Me temo que no señorita Kali, ¿Quiere entrar a verlo?**

**-¡SI!**_ dijo animosa y con una sonrisa_

_El guerrero notó un paquete en su mano, pero prefirió no decir nada, se aparto de la puerta y dejo a la pequeñita pasar_

_El hospital se había vaciado para atender a tan singular visitante, la niña fue quien lo encontró cuatro días antes, mientras paseaba por la jungla al lado de su padre, del cual se había separado para jugar a las "Escondidas"  
y de repente lo vio…_

_Un pequeño sujeto que colgaba apenas de las lianas de un árbol, tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo y uno de sus pies colgaba de manera opuesta a su lugar, no fue algo agradable de ver, lo siguiente que paso fue que bajaron al pequeño, confirmaron que seguía con vida, lo llevaron a la aldea y curaron sus heridas, no se tenían demasiadas esperanzas sobre si sobreviviría pero al parecer con el paso de los días iba mejorando, aunque aun no había despertado , cada uno de los días pasados la pequeña Kalisha había permanecido a su lado, cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para ayudarlo y es que… ese muchacho postrado en la cama le parecía tan… "Maravilloso"… como es que un ser tan fantástico como ese que dormía en ese hospital, había caído del cielo y había estado en ese árbol justo para que ella lo encontrara, seguramente estaba destinado, eso era lo que ella pensaba, había escuchado las historias que se contaban sobre unos forasteros que también habían caído del cielo unas muchas lunas atrás, curándolos del mal del sueño por ultima vez, uno con cabellos de sol igual a el y… una mujer muy hermosa con… cabeza extraña, en forma… de sandia_

_La pequeña se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el piso como siempre lo hacia, luego abrió el paquete que su abuela le había dado, era el mismo visto momentos antes, solo que ahora tenia tiempo de inspeccionarlo mejor, lo saco y lo vio por un momento, era muy bonito, brillaba mucho, la pequeña detecto un borde, lo presiono y este se abrió abruptamente haciendo que del susto la oji-verde lo dejara caer al piso revelando lo que había en su interior, la pequeña no podía cerrar la boca ante su asombro_

_-_**Pe…Pero… como si esta halla…**_ Apuntando a la cama donde estaba recostado el joven_

**-esta también ahí**_ Apuntó a la fotografía dentro del corazón_

_sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la realidad, Sé acercó y tomo el corazón entre sus manos para ver mejor lo que estaba en el, observo al pequeño rubio vestido con unas ropas extrañas una pequeña cosa en la cabeza y una cinta negra que le colgaba del cuello, parecía feliz… su sonrisa era simplemente…_

_-_**Hermosa…**_ susurro la niña_

_Pero de inmediato su expresión cambio al ver el otro lado de la foto el pequeño tenia ambas manos arriba pero su mano izquierda… ¡SOSTENIA OTRA! _

**-¡¿Quien es esa?!...**_ reclamó_

_Al lado de el y sosteniendo su mano había una niña que tenia el pelo acomodado como si fueran dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza, el pelo era también del color del sol, pero un poco mas obscuro llevaba ropas del color de la carne de los peces, sobre su cabeza un gran lazo del mismo color y una sola ceja adornaba su cara junto con una gran sonrisa al sostener la mano de ese niño_

**-¿Quién se cree**_? _**y ¿Quién la puso ahí?**_ dijo en un tono mas que molesto_

**-Helga…**

**-UH?**_ La niña volteo hacia donde había escuchado esos ruidos, era el pequeño postrado en la cama, se retorcía, sudaba y balbuceaba una que otra palabra_

**-No…No…**

**-… Helga…**

**-¿Helga?...**_ Repitió la oji-verde_** -Debe ser ella…-**_ pensó con tristeza la pequeña mientras volteaba a ver la foto_

**-Pues…**_ Un sentimiento negativo se apodero del corazón de la pequeña, algo que no había sentido nunca antes en su vida, su garganta tenia un nudo, su estomago le dolía, su corazón latía rápido_

**-Pues lo siento por ti HEEELGAAAA, pero el se quedara conmigo **_Dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba la fotografía y la partía quitando a la indeseable acompañante del que a partir de ese momento había pasado a ser SUYO Y DE NADIE MAS_

_Kalisha volvió a guardar el corazón en su cajita y se acerco al pequeño que seguía balbuceando, puso la cajita en una especie de mesa que estaba al lado de donde lo tenían recostado, volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que ¡¡ESTABA ABRIENDO LOS OJOS!!, la niña solo atino a bajarse y cubrirse con las manos, para su suerte el muchacho se hallaba tan desorientado que no la noto, ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se miro las piernas, las manos, luego el muchacho vio la cajita al lado de su cama, trato de estirarse para conseguirlo y no pudo, la niña miraba con impotencia y tristeza los intentos fallidos del niño, escuchando cada gemido de dolor como suyo_

**-AAAAGHHH!!...**

_Se escabullo por debajo de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y salir, casi había llegado cuando escucho un ultimo quejido, largo y lastimoso que la obligo a voltear… lo que vio le rompió el corazón, el chico se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos y lloraba, ella no sabia si por dolor, si por vergüenza, si por orgullo…. No pudo mas, se acerco rápida y silenciosamente_

**-Muy bien Kali… lo pones en su regazo y te vas**_… así hizo lo primero, pero no contaba con que antes de que pudiera alejarse, el chico se soltaría la cara ¡Y LA VERÍA!…_

**- ¿Qué?… ¡¡ESPERA!!...¡¡OYE ESPERA POR FAVOR!!... **

la oji- verde corrió fuera de la tienda, yéndose directamente hacia donde estaba su primo RALEG, le conto todo lo sucedido aquella mañana y le hizo prometer que nunca diría nada al respecto…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Arnold estaba congelado, apuntando su flecha hacia los arbustos que ahora eran silenciosos e inmóviles ante el, si había algo a lo que el le tenia miedo, era justamente aquello que se encontraba escondido en los arboles frente a el, ya antes había tenido que huir de las panteras y leopardos de la jungla, pero, siempre tuvo alguien que lo acompañara, igual ellos…ahora estaba solo… solo contra quien sabe cuantos…_

_Sus sentidos se hallaban al máximo, no se movía, el sudor corría por su frente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensionados, apenas si tragaba saliva_

_De pronto un ruido llamo su atención, a su derecha, volteo… APUNTO Y…_

**-AAARNOLD!! **

_DISPARÓ…_

_Dos figuras familiares emergieron de los arbustos_

-CUIDADOOOO!! Grito el rubio

_Los primos se agacharon, la flecha paso rozando la cabeza de RALEG hacia el vacio lo cual hizo que del susto el joven cayera desmayado _

**-QUEEEEE DEMOONIOOSSSS PASAA CONTIGOOOOO!!** _Grito histérica la muchacha mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su primo en el piso_

**-También me da gusto verlos…** _Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras bajaba su arco para caminar hacia sus amigos._

**- Si…, si… como digas…, vámonos de aquí ¿quieres**_? Dijo Kalisha con un tono de fastidio , pero por dentro estaba que se deshacía de emoción, quería correr y abrazarlo, decirle que nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en esos pasados minutos que le parecieron horas, que no podría vivir si lo perdiera, que… que…_

**-¡¡AAAAARRRNOOOLDDD… CUIIIDAAADOOOO!!**

_Todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta, el rubio observaba la cara de la morena, nunca había visto tanto miedo en sus ojos… giro para encontrarse con aquello que había olvidado por completo… UNA ENORME PANTERA NEGRA SALIA DE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS DE UN BRINCO Y SE DIRIGIA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL … Kalisha estaba arrodillada con la cabeza de su primo apoyada en sus piernas, los ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas, se paralizó, no pudo hacer nada… mas que observar…_

_Arnold solo atino a regresar su mirada a sus amigos, sonrió lo mas optimista que pudo y movió sus labios para pronunciar un _**–ESTARE BIEN- …**

_Volteo hacia la pantera para recibirla, saco un pequeño puñal que llevaba sobre su cinturón y por fin la pantera lo alcanzó, empujándolo por los hombros, al estar tan cerca del acantilado, pasó lo que se temía… _

**-¡¡NNN...NNNOOOOOOO…!!**

_El Rubio caía cuesta abajo mientras seguía batiéndose en duelo con el enorme animal_

_Kalisha temblaba, puso la cabeza de su primo en el suelo y se asomo hacia el acantilado, para encontrarse solo con la obscuridad del fondo_

**-No pude…salvarlo…ni a el… ni a nadie…**_ susurro Kalisha mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de aquel antiguo presagio_

…"**y entonces los demonios negros cazaran a aquel que al nacer calló a la jungla años atrás, llevándolo de nuevo al lugar de su regreso, marcando así el principio de nuestro fin..." **

_**Fin del capitulo cinco**_


	6. ¡Hola, Me llamo Arturo!

_**Hola a todos, no escribire muchos para que pasen directo a la historia jeje...**_

**_perdon por haberme ausentado tanto u.u... esque este mes fue criminal, examenes finales, mi cumpleaños el dia 19 de mayo jaja xP y me chocaron hace una semana, traigo collarin y pues eso no ayuda mucho a la creatividad u.u.. pero en fin... este capitulo me gusto mucho como quedo, pero debo decir que no iba por este rumbo jeje, aunque espero que les guste, estoy aplazando el encuentro de Arnold y Helga porque aun no se como se encontraran, espero que se me ocurra algo bueno... en fin!_**

**_a leer se a dicho, dejen reviews y muchas gracias xD_**

**_"lo0k on tHe BriGhT SidE"_**

**_..:°jAke°:.._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 6: "¡Hola, Me llamo Arturo!"**_

**-APURATEEE OLGAAA O TE DEJARA EL AVION!!**

**- ¡YA TE ESCUCHE!... Y SOY HEELL…**_ interrumpió su ya acostumbrado reproche para pensar un poco, tenia ya mas de 15 años diciéndole lo mismo a Bob cada día, ¿que le haría pensar que esta vez seria diferente?..._

**-¿DIJISTE ALGO OLGA?**_ Escucho de nuevo el bramido de aquel mounstro al que llamaban Big Bob_

_se hallaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, dándole una ultima mirada a aquella que fuera su casa durante todos esos años, nunca había estado lejos de ella, al menos no por tanto tiempo, serian seis meses, 183 días lejos de Hillwood, lejos de todo lo que conocía, lejos de Bob, lejos de Miriam, lejos de Phoebe…_

**-OOOOOOLLLLLLGAAAAAAAAAA!!**_ Bob gritó tan fuerte que hay quienes aseguran que en las casas aledañas a la de los Pataki varios cuadros cayeron de su lugar en la pared y autos a dos cuadras a la redonda activaron sus alarmas_

_Helga terminaba de destapar sus oídos, tomo una pequeña mochila del piso, dio un suspiro, sonrió optimista y cerró la puerta de su habitación_

_**EN EL AEROPUERTO**_

_-_**Cuídate mucho por favor, llámame por cobrar si es necesario, que le instalen las claves necesarias a tu laptop para que tengas internet, cuídate de los insectos, no le hagas caso a nadie, estudia mucho, has todas tus tareas, consigue asesoría psicológica si te sientes sola yyyyy**_…. Phoebe inspiro tan fuerte que Helga podría jurar que oyó a varios mosquitos gritar por su vida mientras luchaban por no ser arrastrados a la boca de la peli negra_

**-¡¡POR DIOS PHOEBE TRANQUILA!!**_ Decía Helga a su oriental amiga al tiempo que con las manos trataba de darle más aire_

_Phoebe respiraba Agitadamente, realmente no quería olvidarse de nada, pero estaba pensando mas rápido de lo que podía hablar, se calmó un poco y luego volvió a dirigirse a su rubia amiga_

_-_**Creo que no te interesan mucho este tipo de consejos, pero también tengo otros que sé que se te harán mucho mas útiles…**

_La pequeña de pelo negro descolgó de su cuello una memoria USB tipo  
I-POD, color rojo, era lo último en tecnología con función de memoria, MP3, cámara integrada, ¡realmente una maravilla! , casi una microcomputadora…En letras pequeñas al lado izquierdo se leía la leyenda de "Creaciones Big Bob", la oriental lo colgó del cuello de Helga a lo cual ella se desconcertó mucho_

_-_**Pe…Pero Phoebe, fue un regalo…**

_Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba descolgárselo a lo que Phoebe reaccionó tomándole las manos para que no lo hiciera, volteo a verla y en un tono un tanto de complicidad como con burla le dijo:_

**-Busca al "Mantecado" usando las cerezas…**

_Luego la abrazo, se separo de ella, dio media vuelta, empezó a caminar y sin voltear le dijo_

_-_**Espero que no se valla a derretir en el camino de regreso…**

_Helga que se había quedado parada sonrió perversa, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo en un volumen que solo ella pudo escuchar_

_-_**No te preocupes Pheebs, me lo habré comido antes de llegar a Hillwood de nuevo jiji…**

_Empezó a reír mas fuerte _

**-jajaja….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!...**

**-Helga, querida ¿te sientes bien?**

_-_**jajajaja… ¿EH?**_ Helga dejo de reír abruptamente, Miriam sonrió ante la actitud de su hija a lo cual esta respondió con un color rojo que se apodero de su cara _**Ejem… si estoy bien Miriam, ¿Ya tiene Bob mi boleto?**

**-Si aquí esta**_ se lo entregó _**Sabes hija voy a extrañarte mucho, tu hermana mando decirte que si necesitas algo o…**

**-Si... si… Miriam lo que digas...papa, ¿mis maletas están en el avión?**

**-si**_ Dijo Bob mientras parecía buscar algo en su bolsillo_

**-Bueno…**_ No quería irse enemistada con ellos, tampoco esperaba una despedida con lagrimas _**Que bueno que no esta Olga, pensaba**_ dio un suspiro y les mostró una sonrisa a sus progenitores_**… ¡NOS VEMOS EN 6 MESES!**

_Helga dio media vuelta tomo su pequeña mochila del piso y apenas dio dos pasos_

_**-Helga…**__ Esa… ¿era la voz de Big Bob?...Volteo hacia su padre con una cara de fastidio_

**-¿Si?...**

**-Em…Buena suerte, que te valla bien… Emmmm… Toma esto**_se acercó a su hija y le extendió un sobre_

**-¿Qué es?**

_Bob se rascaba la cabeza y volteaba hacia otro lado_

**-Eemm… Ábrelo en el avión, soy tu padre y pues bueno…**

_Helga era conocida por ser muy impulsiva, muchas veces había hecho ya cosas sin pensar , haciendo caso solo a su corazón y generalmente siempre se arrepentía después de uno de esos "Lapsus" como ella les llamaba y… ¡OH NO! Estaba teniendo uno…_

_Helga se abalanzó sobre su padre abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que el gran Bob duro con dolor de espalda y cuello por las dos semanas próximas a ese día, el por su parte se quedo como paralizado los primeros segundos, volteo hacia su esposa la cual sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos tal vez por la alegría de la escena, tal vez por la nostalgia de no estar en el lugar de Bob, no lo sabia…Bob dudó… con las manos al principio temblorosas empezó a aprisionar a su hija entre sus brazos luego se dejo llevar por el momento abrazándola también, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos y emociones reprimidos durante todos esos años, se quedaron así cerca de 2 minutos, luego la primera en regresar a la realidad fue la joven Pataki_

_Se descubrió abrazada a su padre ¡¡AL GRAN BOB!!..._

**-¡¡SUEEELTAMEEEE!! **_Grito enojada mientras lo empujaba_

**-Bien… Bien Helga, de todos modos ya debes irte **_Decía tranquilamente mientras rodeaba a Miriam bajo su brazo_

**-Te queremos hija…**_ Dijo Miriam _

**¡DEMONIOS!...**_ Pensó Helga mientras guardaba el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, si algo le había enseñado su amado cabeza de balón era ese sentimiento tan horrible que la hacia sentir que les debía algo a sus padres… _**¡MALDITA CULPA**!_ Se decía a si misma, _**bueno… esta bien no los veré en seis meses ya ¡QUE RAYOS!...pero no debo ser tan obvia…**

_empezó a caminar con su mochila al hombro y su boleto en la mano, volteo como que no queriendo la cosa_

**-Yo También los quiero mama…**_ y de inmediato volvió su vista hacia el frente no quería verse mas expuesta ni mas vulnerable ni ¡NADA!_

_dirigió su vista hacia el boleto y sonrió_

**-Pfff…Valla ironías de la vida jaja…**

_Se escucho la música que precedía los anuncios de los vuelos próximos y enseguida la señorita encargada recito:_

"_PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 2206, CON DESTINO A CENTRO AMERICA FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5…. "_

_**Dentro del avión**_

**-Valla… Bob si que se esmero, no esperaba que fuera a comprarme un boleto de primera clase… bien veamos, asiento 66 del pasillo 6… jaja si Bob, claro que yo también te quiero… (Nótese el sarcasmo)**

_Helga llegó hasta su asiento, era el que daba a la ventana, solo dos ocasiones había viajado en avión anteriormente y ya había probado ir en pasillo y en el centro, así que había pedido ventana "Solo para variar"_

**-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?**

**-si...si… claro, es un país libre ¿No?**_ Helga ni siquiera había volteado a ver a su acompañante, prendió su computadora tipo laptop y mientras esperaba a que se iniciaría "__**Chifux"**__ volteo hacia la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién seria esa familia que había ofrecido pagarle todo?, un apellido extraño, unos tales "Chiquito Hernández"… ni idea… pero bueno… si iban a pagar ¿Qué mas podía pedir Helga?_

**-¿¡OYEEE AMIGO FIJATE QUIERES!!...**_la persona que se había sentado al lado de Helga había dejado caer un artefacto algo raro sobre ella, era una especie de "Mini Totem" _

_-_**Lo siento mucho, gracias por no dejar que callera al piso, si se rompe mi padre me haría buscar otro por todo San Lorenzo jaja…**

**- si… Si… Claro de nada y… ¿Qué es esto?**_ Decía la rubia mientras lo inspeccionaba mejor_

**- AAAAA, ¡Que pregunta tan más acertada mi atractiva señorita!**_ Decía el joven mientras lo tomaba con delicadeza de las manos de Helga_

**-ESTO, ¿MI QUERIDA?...**

**-Helga…soy Helga… y ¿Bien?**_ Dijo con algo de impaciencia_

**- Esto es un "Totem Ritualítico Ceremonial de los OJOS VERDES" usado principalmente para marcar territorios y también como regalos para aquellos que han logrado ganarse la confianza de estos singulares habitantes de mi tierra natal San Lorenzo, si gustas y no estas muy ocupada puedo contarte lo que se acerca de ellos, estoy estudiando arqueología y me fui de intercambio un semestre a New York y ahora regreso a mi querida selva, a mi hogar, esa que llaman "Jungla de asfalto" no es para mi, enserio que no… pase los últimos 6 meses….bla...bla…**

_Helga tenia la mirada perdida y la cabeza hacia un lado, desde hacia como 2 minutos que había dejado de escuchar lo que el decía __**Como habla…**__ fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de fijar su atención en el pequeño "Totem"; era una estatuilla de unos diez centímetros de alto, el cuerpo era cuadrado, pero la cabeza tenia una forma ovalada era un…_

**-"Cabeza de balón"**_ susurro la rubia mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lo cual su compañero de viaje notó…_

**- ¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSA!!**_ exclamó abiertamente_

**-¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué cosa?!**_ Dijo Helga mientras volteaba para todos lados buscando aquello que había dejado tan impresionado al muchacho._

**-Tu sonrisa… es preciosa… **

**-ja…ja… si, claro es que soy nieta de la Reyna Isabel II, Zopenco ¿Qué esperabas que tuviera dientes feos? **_decía Helga entre apenada y molesta mientras quitaba de su cuello la memoria que Phoebe le había dado y la conectaba a uno de los puertos USB de su maquina_

_-_**jajaja y veo que la princesita tiene un sentido del humor bastante bueno también, es genial, no me aburriré en el viaje jajaja, por cierto…**

_Tomo la mano de Helga_

**-Mi nombre es Arturo Mariano Chiquito Hernández y es un placer conocerte Helga de bella sonrisa**_ Dicho esto besó su mano en gesto de caballerosidad, ante lo cual Helga aparto su mano con brusquedad y se la empezó a limpiar en gesto de rechazo el joven empezó a reír…_

**-jajaja, si… suelo tener ese efecto en las princesas, pero bueno, ¿me podría disculpar un momento?, ahora regreso su majestad jeje**_ Hizo una reverencia burlona y se perdió por el pasillo del avión_

_**-¿¡Quien se cree que es!?...**__ Decía Helga con una cara entre molesta e indiferente mientras volvía su atención a la computadora_

"_**Mi nombre es Arturo Mariano Chiquito Hernández y es un placer conocerte Helga de Bella sonrisa"…**__ Helga repasó el momento de la peculiar presentación del joven ante ella, recordó ese beso en su mano y por un momento se sintió "Extraña" una rara sensación en el estomago __**Como mariposas, pensó Seguramente ha de ser por la altura, se dijo para restarle importancia**_

**-Arturo Mariano Chiquito Hernández…**_ repitió sin darle importancia y unos cuantos segundos después sus neuronas al fin relacionaron el nombre y comprendió porque se le hacia familiar…_

**-¡¡ARTURO MARIANO CHIQUITO HERNANDEZ!! **_Gritó la rubia_

**- jaja así es, valla generalmente la gente tarda bastante en aprender mi nombre por ser tan largo**_ Decía el joven mientras volvía a tomar asiento al lado de una Helga que lo Veía con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos_

_-_**Nn...nnoo, es que… tu… tu familia… no puede ser… ¡¡AHHH**_!! Helga se dio una bofetada de esas que se propinaba para regresar a la realidad u ordenar sus ideas, "Un mal habito que nunca se le quito" El joven se sorprendió mucho ante su acción, se quedo estupefacto e hizo una cara de dolor_

_Helga aclaró su garganta, con una mano tomó la del joven y lo saludaba mientras con la otra se sobaba la mejilla que empezaba a tener una mano rosa marcada en ella_

_Arturo tenia una ceja levantada y la mirada fija en la mejilla de Helga __**¿Porque se dio esa cachetada?, ¿será una de esas chicas masoquistas de las que me platico mi padre antes de irme a estudiar a New York?, ¡Valla si es rara!**_

_**- Diablos, me duele, creo que me pase… SOY HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI, ¡mucho gusto!... Y ¡Muchas Gracias!**_

_Al oír las palabras __**¡Mucho gusto y ¡Muchas gracias! **__Externo sus mas sinceras dudas_

**-Ah si claro no hay problemas señorita... ¿Pataki?, pero… ¿Gracias, porque?**

_Helga estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, algo así como __**¡Pues por nada zopenco!, solo por pagarme todo para que estudie en tu natal San Lorenzo y Tenga la oportunidad de buscar a mi amor perdido desde hace 9 años…**__ pero afortunadamente el golpe que se había dado había sido lo bastante fuerte como para tener su lengua y su mente conectadas al menos por un buen rato, además de que en la cara del joven se apreciaba incertidumbre_

**- Emmmm…. Bueno, es que tu familia acepto "Adoptarme" un semestre, voy a estudiar a San Lorenzo Filosofía y letras en la U.C.A., tu familia acepto pagar todos mis gastos con la condición de que armara un taller de literatura allá**

_El joven parpadeó, se volteó hacia el frente y se quedo como pensando_

_Helga se sentía bastante incomoda, así que decidió mejor regresar su atención al computador que ya había terminado de cargar los programas que se hallaban en la USB que Phoebe le había prestado, había dos: "Mantecado.exe" y "Cerezas.map" aunque ella fuera HELGA PATAKI, hija de Big Bob el rey de los aparatos electrónicos ella prefería aun las cosas "A la antigua" así que no era muy aficionada a las computadoras software y adelantos computacionales al contrario de su amiga Phoebe que estudiaba "Ingeniera en sistemas Computacionales con acentuación en desarrollo de software para localización global" o algo así… Helga decía que era ingeniera para encontrar puntitos en un mapa, examino la pantalla de su computador, luego un recuerdo vino a su mente, como un rayo…_

"_**BUSCA AL MANTECADO… USANDO LAS CEREZAS"**_

"**Busca al mantecado usando las cerezas…"**_ repitió como en un susurro mientras seguía viendo la pantalla del ordenador_

_En cuanto a su acompañante tenia ya como 4 minutos sacando cosas de su mochila, sacaba toda clase de objetos, brochitas, palitas, cubetas, estatuillas, mapas, Helga se distrajo por un momento al ver tanto ajetreo por parte de su acompañante, no pudo evitar voltear los ojos hacia el y se sorprendió, había ya muchas cosas sobre el y el asiento ¡Y SEGUIA SACANDO MAS! __**Quiero una mochila de esas jaja, **__pensó la rubia mientras volvía su concentración a lo que realmente le importaba así como le había llegado el recuerdo, un haz de ingenio (aunque no se necesite mucho) llego ante la mas pequeña de los __**Pataki Helga, Eres un genio**__ pensó para felicitarse y exclamo en voz alta…_

**-¡PERO CLAROO!, BUSCARE AL MANTECAAAADO….** _Doble click a Mantecado.exe, abriéndose un extraño programa en el que se abría un mapa que para ella no era familiar…_

_**-¡¡OYEEE ESE ES SAN LORENZO!!**__ Exclamó el chico a su lado mientras terminaba de sacar un objeto dorado de cómo metro y medio de largo de su mochila_

_**-¿¡QUE DEMO….?!**__ Exclamo Helga cuando vio aquel artefacto que había extraído el muchacho de su mochila __**¡¡ ¿Cómo demonios metió eso ahí!!**_

**- Je… ¿Qué, esto?**_ Dijo el, apuntando al tipo de telescopio que había sacado _**¿Conoces la expresión "TODO CABE EN UN JARRITO SABIENDOLO ACOMODAR?...**_ dicho esto se echo a reír pero cual seria su sorpresa que la cara de Helga era de una total duda ante lo que acababa de decirle_

**Ja… ja… Ejem… si… emm… Bueno…**_ recordó el mapa en la pantalla de la rubia_…¡¡**HA SI!! TE DECIA QUE EN ESE MAPA PUEDO DECIRTE DONDE SE HAN DADO AVISTAMIENTOS DE LOS OJOS VERDES…**

_El compañero de viaje tomo la computadora de Helga y la puso sobre sus piernas o bueno… sobre todas las otras cosas que tenia sobre sus piernas y empezó a examinar el mapa_

**-¡Si, mira!... eeemmm… creo que conozco este programa….¡SI!, lo usaba en mis clases de "Cartografía digital" ahora bien… veamos…**_ Decía mientras hacia algunos movimientos y buscaba algo en los menús…_

**-MMMM… que peculiar… en vez de banderitas usas cerezas para marcar los lugares….**_dijo el sin mucha importancia_

**- ¿Cerezas?**_ Dijo ella en un tono bajo… una vez más trajo lo recitado por su oriental amiga…__** Busca al mantecado…**_

**- …¡¡USANDO A LAS CEREZAS!! , CLARO, ¿Cómo NO LO VI ANTES? ¡¡JA!!**_ Gritó Helga Feliz mientras le quitaba la computadora al joven y daba doble click sobre "Cerezas.map"_

_Cinco cerezas aparecieron en el mapa acomodadas de manera rectangular una en cada esquina y una mas en el centro luego del lado izquierdo apareció un pequeño sobre que parpadeaba así que Helga dio un clic sobre el abriéndose un documento de "Wordi" y dándole una rápida leída:_

"_¡HOLA HELGA!_

_ESPERO QUE NO HALLAS TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PARA ABRIR EL PROGRAMA JE, JE… EN FIN TE EXPLICO:_

_SABIA QUE NO PODRIA ACOMPAÑARTE EN ESTE VIAJE Y MENOS EN ESTA BUSQUEDA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI POR ESO DECIDI HACER ESTO …_

_ESE MAPA QUE TIENES ENFRENTE ES LA JUNGLA DE SAN LORENZO, HICE UNA INVESTIGACION CON MIS PROFESORES TODA ESTA SEMANA PASADA Y LOGRAMOS UBICAR UN AREA EN LA CUAL CREEMOS FUE EL ACCIDENTE DE ARNOLD, AUNQUE NO TE ASEGURO QUE LO SEA, HICIMOS NUESTRO MAYOR ESFUERZO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TE SIRVA DE ALGO, LAS CEREZAS INDICAN PUNTOS ESPECIFICOS EN DONDE CREEMOS PUDO HABERSE ESTRELLADO EL AVION Y EL PUNTO CENTRAL ES DONDE PARECE SER HAN VISTO MAS VECES A LOS OJOS VERDES AUNQUE TE RECOMIENDO QUE BUSQUES EN TODO EL PERIMETRO QUE SE FORMA POR LOS PUNTOS QUE MARCAMOS, EN FIN… ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ARNOLD Y LO TRAIGAS DE REGRESO A HILLWOOD EN LA BREVEDAD, TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR AMIGA, POR FAVOR NO SE TE VALLA A OCURRIR IRTE SOLA A BUSCARLO, CONSIGUE A QUIEN SEA NO SE… BUENO, DIJE QUE YA HABIA TERMINADO Y MIRAME SIGO ESCRIBIENDO… TE QUIERO MUCHO HELGA NUNCA LO OLVIDES…."_

**- ….SINCERAMENTE PHOEBE…. ¡¡HAAAYYY QUE TIEEERNOOOOO!! **_Decía Arturo mientras se devolvía a su asiento_

**- ¡¡ERES UN METICHEE! ¿Qué no respetas nada**_? Dijo la joven rubia al tiempo que le daba un golpe mas de compañerismo que de reclamo en el brazo_

**-jajaja es que… no se, te vez linda cuando te molestas así que creo que por eso te hago enojar…**_ Arturo puso unos ojos seductores y levantaba sus cejas en repetidas ocasiones lo cual arranco una sonrisa mas que un enojo de la rubia, por alguna razón, a pesar de tener solo unas horas de conocerse, ella sentía que podía confiar en el además… mas le valia llevarse bien con el porque iban a vivir juntos los próximos meses…. Arturo comenzó a hablar mientras guardaba de nuevo todo lo que había sacado de su mochila_

**-y por cierto, lamento no haberte respondido nada cuando me dijiste lo de tu intercambio, creo que me quede un poco... extrañado, mi padre es profesor de la carrera que iras a estudiar y bueno supongo que tiene bastante Fe en tus escritos para que te halla hecho ese ofrecimiento, ni a mi me esta pagando todo jaja, en New York tuve que trabajar en el "Museo de Historia natural" bueno algo así como una beca, les ayude con material sobre la jungla y eso y ellos me pagaban una cuarta parte de la colegiatura además de que me podía quedar en el museo, jaja fue una experiencia interesante, pero en fin, creo que me inspiro demasiado y le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas ¿No?...**

**- Si, un poco…**_ Dijo Helga encogiéndose de hombros_

**-Esta bien seré lo mas concreto que pueda… mmm… ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE VALLAS A QUEDARTE CON NOSOTROS HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI, NIETA DE LA REYNA ISABEL II, SE QUE SI MI PADRE TE PIDIÓ QUE HICIERAS ESE TALLER DE LITERATURA ES PORQUE CREE QUE TIENES VALOR LITERARIO QUE PUEDES COMPARTIR CON OTROS PARA QUE LA GENTE TENGA ALGO BUENO, ENTRETENIDO E INTELIGENTE QUE LEER EN ESTA EPOCA TAN LOCA EN LA QUE VIVIMOS JEJE…**_ Terminando de decir esto tomo la mano de Helga y le entrego el pequeño "Totem" ante lo cual Helga se quedo extrañadísima_

**-Si tienes pensado ir con los ojos verdes vas a necesitarlo o no te harán un recibimiento muy amable je…**

**-Pe…Pero creí que si lo perdías tu padre te haría buscar otro por toda la Jungla…**

_Arturo sonrió tierno y señaló la pantalla de la computadora_

**-Pues… por lo que veo si iremos a buscar a un tal "Arnold" por toda la jungla **_Arturo rio divertido ante la reacción de Helga_

**-¡¡Que metiche eres enserio!! **_Exclamo ella molesta mientras guardaba su computadora y sacaba una pequeña libreta rosa y una pluma_

**-JAJA Metiche no mi querida princesa… Arqueólogo… es mi trabajo, a lo que me dedicare ¿Qué, no? Y bueno ya que soy un METICHE podrías decirme porque tienes un sistema GPS con puntos específicos para localizar a ese "Arnold", ¿es una persona importante?, ¿algún pariente que desapareció?, **

**-Si… eeem… mi… primo**_ dijo ella mintiendo_

**-sabes… es triste que te lo diga pero varios aviones comerciales se han perdido en la jungla provocando terribles accidentes hallándose nulos o muy pocos sobrevivientes en ellos, cuenta la leyenda que los sobrevivientes que se pierden en la jungla son encontrados por los ojos verdes y los sacrifican en nombre de sus dioses como "Caídos" para que no irrumpan la estabilidad de la tribu de hecho….**_ dijo mientras empezó a sacar de nuevo cosas de su mochila, como buscando algo… sacó una carpeta color negro y la abrió enseñándole unas fotos a Helga, eran fotos de unas paredes gastadas color café con unos símbolos extraños en ella….dejo que Helga siguiera viendo las fotos mientras el continuaba con su relato.._

**-En una expedición que hice hace algunos años encontramos una profecía bastante interesante que hablaba de que un día llegaría uno de esos "Caídos" seria aceptado por la tribu en recompensa a un favor recibido muchos años atrás y el no recordaría nada de su vida anterior…**

_Helga no podía con la expresión de asombro que tenia en la cara…_

_**Flashback**__  
__Nota: este es todo el flashback completo que menciono en el capitulo 3_

_Helga de 11 años se hallaba en la cama de Arnold, leyendo el diario de sus padres, hacia ya 2 meses que Arnold se había "ido" y Helga se había ofrecido para trabajar en la casa de Huéspedes haciendo todo de lo que antiguamente Arnold se encargaba, no es que fuera "Entrometida" pero… ese diario había "Aparecido" un día en su vida y sencillamente no pudo evitar leerlo…. Tenia ya varios días en el y estaba en una parte muy emocionante…_

_Aparentemente Miles y Stella habían Formulando una cura para "El mal del sueño" que había atacado a la tribu de los ojos verdes salvándolos de su total destrucción haciendo que los ojos verdes hicieran el juramente de algún día devolverles el favor tan grande de salvarlos a todos…_

**-Vaaalla… los padres de Arnold si que eran intrépidos…  
**_dijo la rubia mientras ojeaba el libro hasta llegar a la ultima pagina que todos recordamos que era un mapa, pero extrañamente… no estaba ahí…_

**-Valla que raro… parece que arrancaron la última página…**

**-Era un mapa… el chaparrito lo arranco para usarlo de guía…**_ Dijo Phil mientras entraba a la habitación cargando una caja_

_Helga se sintió extremadamente avergonzada_

**-¡¡Lo lamento mucho!! ...Se que no debí haberlo leído, lo siento… lo siento…**_. Dicho esto le entrego el diario a Phil que reía divertido ante la niña_

**-No te preocupes pequeña… **_suspiró_** creo que…. Debemos poner esto aquí **_Guardo el diario en la caja_** el día de hoy quiero pedirte que me ayudes con algo en especial pequeña… bueno… ¿me ayudarías a guardar todas las cosas del chaparrito?, tu sabes… para cuando vuelva sus cosas no estén maltratadas **_Dijo el abuelo con un tono entre esperanzado pero a la vez muy triste_

**-Cla…Claro…**_ Dijo ella con tono de sorpresa y empezaron a guardar todas las pertenencias de Arnold en cajas_

_**Claro que volverás Arnold… yo iré a buscarte…**__Pensaba la rubia esperanzada_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**- y… ¿Qué mas dice esa profecía**_?... Dijo ella tragando saliva y abrazando el "Totem", Todo era tan "Exacto" que Helga estaba empezando a tener muchos sentimientos encontrados_

**-Pues bueno… si este el día que se hiciera hombre fuera "atacado" por unos demonios del color de la noche y regresara al lugar en donde fue encontrado…**

**¿Hablas del avión en el que iba y tuvo el accidente**_? Interrumpió Helga ya bastante nerviosa_

**-Pues… si… Yo me supongo que si… ¡En Fin…! Si el "Caído" recordaba algo de su pasado y tenia contacto con alguien, la tribu debía escoger entre dos sacrificios muy grandes…**

**- ¡¡Y CUALES SERIAN ESOS SACRIFICIOS?!**_ Dijo Helga mientras terminaba de comerse ya sus ultimas 2 uñas_

**- Pues… fallar a su juramento y "Sacrificar al caído" o sacrificarse ellos mismos y esperar la destrucción de su tribu debido al desbalance que eso les traería….**

_Arturo Hojeo un poco su carpeta y le mostro una foto que la dejo Helada…_

**-Mira… aquí se habla de una descripción muy específica del "Caído" que es portador de esta profecía…**

_Era algo así como un dibujo, una pequeña figura humana con la piel de un color claro, cabeza ovoide, pelo del color de los rayos del sol y… en su pecho un corazón de color dorado con unos tipos de "Brillantes" en el centro __**Es… igual al relicario que le di a Arnold el día que se marchó…**_

**-Arnold…**_ susurro la rubia_

**- jaja ¿de que hablas?, ese no puede ser tu primo perdido, hicimos unos estudios y esas ruinas deben tener ya unos 200 años mínimo…**

**-No… enserio… míralo…**_ Helga saco su relicario y se lo mostro a Arturo el cual se quedo sin habla_

**-Pe...Pe…pe…. ¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡ES EL!... DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLO!, ¿QUE EDAD TIENE TU PRIMO?...**

**- heeee….**_ Helga entre todo la emoción de irse y todos los pendientes que tenia olvido algo… que el cumpleaños de Arnold era precisamente ¡ESE DIA!_

**-Hoy… Hoy cumple 21…**_ dijo ella con la mirada perdida_

**-DIABLOS… ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!... entonces precisamente el día que se inicia todo eso… ¡ES HOY! **

**-¡¡ESTAS SEGURO?! Dijo Helga apretando el relicario contra su pecho**

**-Si… he estudiado a los ojos verdes toda mi vida, para ellos los niños se hacen hombres a partir de lo que para nosotros serian los 21 años, los hacen salir a cazar en la jungla, reuniendo un animal especifico como pueden ser jabalíes, pueden ser jaguares, cada diez años se cambia de animal, y si me vas a preguntar ¿Por qué?, pues… llegamos a la conclusión de que era solo para variar el menú je…**

**- ¿Pero tu crees que este vivo? **_dijo Helga mientras guardaba su relicario junto con el tótem en su mochila_

**-Pues mira… yo soy un Arqueólogo, mi fantasía es pensar que las profecías se cumplen, que los milagros existen y que todo queda para la historia, así que yo digo que si… tu primo tiene un destino que cumplir, ¡DEBE ESTAR VIVO!**_ Dijo de la manera mas optimista que pudo_

**-¡¡BUENO SE PIENSAN CALLAR YA O TENDRE QUE SOPORTARLOS HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS??**

_Se quejo el compañero de pasillo de nuestros amigos, un señor de unos 60 años_

**- Lo siento mucho mi estimado señor, pero estábamos en medio de una conversación interesante… ¿Sabia usted que….?**_ Arturo comenzó a hablar con el señor a lo cual el solo puso los ojos en blanco_

_En cuanto a Helga se hallaba con los sentimientos hechos un remolino, se sentía tan feliz de pensar que Arnold "Su Arnold" estaba vivo… también sentía un poco de culpa por no haber podido ir a buscarlo antes, y claro se sentía también muy molesta por que el no había intentado regresar tampoco o al menos eso creía ella, pero en fin… no podría hacer mas por el momento, tomo su libreta rosa puso una pagina en blanco y comenzó a escribir: _

"_Nunca pensé que hubiera forma alguna,  
En que pudiera sentirme así nuevamente,  
Como si el cielo fuera nuevo para mi,  
La esperanza me aprieta contra su pecho una vez mas  
y me susurra ingrata al oído, Debes continuar…  
_

_¿Porque la amante que sufre debo ser yo?  
Le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos  
ella sensible me besa la frente y me dice:  
Tú sufres porque así lo quieres  
pero siempre me has mantenido a tu lado  
Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado montaña que nos pare  
ni rio que nos arrastre…_

_Enjugue mis lagrimas y recite:  
"Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así…  
Como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo así…  
Quiero verlo, fundirme en el, que escuche mi corazón al cantar  
que le escuche decirme que todo lo que soy es de el,  
que lo amo y lo hare hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

_Que pase lo que pase, estaré con el y le amare,  
Hasta el día de mi muerte….  
_

_Helga cerro su libreta rosa y echo una ultima mirada a su compañero Arturo al parecer de tanto hablar se había quedado dormido profundamente, el adulto mayor del pasillo sonreía agradecido ante el suceso y se acomodaba para hacer lo mismo, Helga abrazo su libro, se sentía optimista, feliz, esperanzada y enamorada, tanto de Arnold como de la vida misma, se recargo en el respaldo del asiento y se dispuso a seguir a Arturo al país donde todo puede ser ideal o al contrario nuestros peores miedos toman vida…_

_**Fin del capitulo seis**_

Hola a todos los lectores de nuevo jeje xP  
a quienes estaban esperando este capitulo debo agradecerles por la paciencia que me tuvieron en verdad si fue bastante dificil terminarlo, de hecho en este capitulo tenia pensado ya llevar a Helga a su primera busqueda en la Jungla pero pues Arnold acaba de caer desde un acantilado con una pantera negra encima asi que decidi darle un descanso en este capitulo jajaja, pero yo creo que mas tardar 2 capitulos si no es en el siguiente sera en el que sigue jaja que se encontraran ella y Arnold ojala les halla gustado son casi las 5 de la mañana y tengo como desde las 11 haciendo este capitulo, esque escribo y luego lo reviso, borro lo que no me guste, checo ortografia y todo eso, le agrego mas cosas jaja y asi me la puedo llevar xP

asi que pues espero les halla gustado mi 6 capitulo, como podran haber notado es una explicacion mucho mas profunda sobre la profecia, puse a Arturo como Arqueologo y con esa personalidad tan extrovertida porque me parecio que necesitaba ponerle un poco de humor ala historia, no todo puede ser Drama y explosiones o si ? xP

bueno, espero sus comentarios, empezare cuanto antes el capitulo 7 y eso del cumpleaños de Arnold se me ocurrio nomas porque si jaja si de repente hay cosas que no concuerdan es por que tengo mucho sueño y ya no funciono correctamente w.w

besos a todos y gracias!


	7. ¿Eres Tú?

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Eres tú?...**_

_Helga despertó a la mitad de la noche, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar a San Lorenzo, estaban de parada en el aeropuerto de "El salvador", estarían ahí por espacio de 45 minutos porque iban a subir algunas cosas al avión, no se le aviso a los pasajeros ya que estaban dormidos, pero Helga que estaba despierta decidió bajar, no en vano fue una excelente Julieta en la primaria…convenció a las azafatas de que la dejaran bajar ya que sufría de mareos y dolor estomacal debido a la claustrofobia que padecía desde niña, podía tolerarlo solo unas cuantas horas y si no salía pronto a un espacio abierto podía tener ataques epilépticos ( si la sintomatología no concuerda, es porque Helga invento todo..GRACIAS A DIOS QUE NINGÚN MÉDICO LA ESCUCHO…) claro… convencerlas también de que no era necesario alguien que la cuidara, sería un poco mas difícil ya que después de la enfermedad que se procuró, ¿Cómo no quería recibir toda esa atención?, por suerte para ella Arturo no había sido actor pero les dijo que él la cuidaría…_

**- y Bien… ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera? ¿Tomamos un baño de luna? Jajaja…**

_Helga no rió, en realidad no era claustrofóbica ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía bastante frustrada por aquello que la había despertado a mitad de la noche…estaba poniéndolo en orden, recordaba pequeños trozos, pero nada en concreto…Arturo se acerco a la muchacha y esta le habló_

**- oye Arturo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

_Casi de inmediato Arturo contestó_

_-_**No tengo novia y si… ando en busca de una jeje…**

**- je… no, no era eso… ¿Acaso te desperté cuando me levante de mi asiento?**

**- No… **

**- ¿NO?... **_Helga tragó saliva, sus problemas de sonambulismo habían acabado el día que dejo los chicharrones de puerco, pero su costumbre de "Hablar dormida" la tuvo, la tenia y la iba a tener sin duda para siempre…_

**- la verdad es que fue algo aterrador jajaja… ¡OUCH!**

_Arturo se sobaba el hombro, Helga le había dado un golpe… al instante Arturo se disculpo_

**-Lo lamento princesa… escucha… la verdad es que me asuste un poco, sudabas, pataleabas y balbuceabas mucho, cuando trate de acercarme a ti me empujaste y abriste los ojos, yo no supe que hacer así que fingí que seguía dormido**

**- Si… ahora recuerdo que justo antes de despertarme empujaba algo con todas mis fuerzas… discúlpame por haberte empujado **_dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza_

_Arturo se acerco a ella, tomo su barbilla y la levantó, Helga se fue encontrado con un par de ojos penetrantes en los que se podía ver el alma de su portador…Helga posiblemente no lo había notado antes, los ojos de Arturo eran verdes… la luna les daba un tono simplemente encantador…_

**- Perdóname tu a mi… no se que hallas soñado, pero yo no estaba ahí para protegerte princesa…**

_dicho esto el joven aprisiono a nuestra rubia entre sus brazos, Helga no tenia ningún pensamiento, el tiempo parecía ir mas lento, todo era tan extraño… de pronto Arturo le susurró algo a Helga que esta no alcanzo a escuchar_

**-¿Qué? **_dijo casi en un suspiro_

**-¿Dónde estas?, te necesito…**

_Helga se quedo Helada… esa era… ¡¿LA VOZ DE ARNOLD?!_

**-¿¡Qué!? **_Gritó asustada mientras empujaba a Arturo…_

**- Que debemos volver al avión Helga, tranquila…**

_Helga temblaba, pero no por el frio, sus nervios estaban de punta, las piezas del rompecabezas de su reciente sueño estaban terminando de armarse… Arturo empezó a acercarse a ella muy lentamente, se veía asustada, como una niña pequeña…_

_RECUERDO DEL SUEÑO DE HELGA_

_ESTABA EN UNA GRAN CUARTO BLANCO, NO HABÍA PAREDES NI TECHO, TODO ERA COMO UN ENORME VACIO, HELGA GRITABA EL NOMBRE DE SU AMADO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, A LO LEJOS DIVISO UN PUNTO NEGRO QUE SE HACIA MAS GRANDE, ¡ERA UNA PARED!, HELGA CORRIO HASTA ELLA Y SEGUÍA GRITANDO DE REPENTE ALGUIEN RESPONDIO…._

**-¡¿Quien es?!...**

_HELGA SE EMOCIONÓ AL MÁXIMO, ERA LA VOZ DE SU AMADO, EMPEZÓ A GOLPEAR LA PARED Y A GRITARLE_

**-VEN… ¡REGRESA!…**

_LA VOZ DE ARNOLD PARECÍA MUY CONFUNDIDA…_

**-¡¿A Donde?!**

_LA RUBIA NO DEJABA DE GOLPEAR, SUS MANOS ESTABAN EMPEZANDO A SANGRAR DE TAN FUERTE QUE LE DABA A LA PARED…_

**-¡CONMIGO!...**

**-¡Dime el camino!**

_HELGA SE SINTIÓ FELIZ ANTE ESAS PALABRAS, ARNOLD QUERÍA REGRESAR… DE PRONTO EN LA PARED NEGRA SE DIBUJO UNA SILUETA, ERA EL…_

**-Mi amor…. **_DIJO ELLA EN AUTOMÁTICO_

**-¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!...**_PARECÍA TAPAR SUS OÍDOS CON FUERZA Y SE RETORCIA… _

**- ¿¡ARNOLD!?...**

_LA FIGURA EN LA PARED SE HACIA MAS GRANDE Y MAS GRANDE, DE PRONTO LA PARED SE DEJO CAER SOBRE ELLA, MIENTRAS HELGA LA EMPUJABA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y…. FUE AHÍ CUANDO DESPERTÓ…_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

_Arturo finalmente tomó su hombro ante lo cual ella se lanzó a sus brazos como rogándole que la protegiera_

**-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que soñaste?**

**-Si…**

**-¿Quieres contármelo?...**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Esta bien no hay problema, cuando estés lista… **_Arturo se soltó delicada mente de ella y empezó a caminar rumbo al avión, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió como lo tomaban de la mano, sin voltear le habló_

**-¿Si, que pasa princesa?**

**- Te mentí……Arnold no… es mi primo **

_Arturo tardo un poco en responder, se sentía molesto por la mentira pero llevaba horas de conocer a Helga así que no sabia si tenia algún motivo para haberle mentido, aunque no podía negar que se sentía un tanto traicionado…_

**- Je… ya lo sabia, no se parecen más que en el color del cabello…. Es tu novio ¿No?...**

_Los ojos de Helga se humedecieron, ¿Su novio?, ¿Que mas hubiera podido ella pedir que fueran?_

**-No… Yo lo amo, pero el… **_su voz parecía quebrarse, no pudo terminar la oración_

**-¡¿Entonces porque vas hasta San Lorenzo a buscar a alguien que no espera que tu lo encuentres**_?! El chico de ojos verdes hablaba en un tono de bastante molestia, no podía entender lo que acababa de oír, Helga había cruzado el continente por una persona a la que no le interesaba, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan… Tonta…?_

_Arturo se giro para ver a Helga, estaba callada y aun sostenía su mano, el sentía una extraña calidez cuando estaba cerca de ella, esas horas en el avión habían sido sensacionales, esa pequeña rubia frente a él le causaba mil y un emociones que el no entendía del todo, su sonrisa, su enojo, sus golpes…_

_De repente Arturo recordó un pasaje que había escuchado en alguno de sus tantos debates sobre temas bíblicos, sonrió, y empezó a recitar en voz Alta para su acompañante…_

_**- "**__**El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no…**_

_Helga interrumpió a oji verde, continuando con la cita…_

_**- No guarda rencor… El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad…Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree…**_

_**-Todo lo espera, todo lo soporta… **_

_Finalizo el oji verde, mientras sonreía a quien estaba frente a el, había comprendido, o al menos eso creía, el amor que ella le tenia a ese extraño chico, era algo increíble, nunca había visto algo así, se le hacia de lo mas loco e irracional… pero por otra parte algo le decía que la ayudara, que estuviera con ella, que nunca la abandonara, pasara lo que pasara… el debía seguir a su lado al menos hasta que encontrara al motivo de su travesía_

_Arturo empezó a imaginarse que esto seria como…_

**-COMO ¡TROYA! **

**-¿HE? **

**- Si, si mira…**_Arturo empezó a explicarle a su rubia amiga lo que en su cabecita se estaba maquilando…_

**-Arnold seria Helena,  
Tú, Paris,  
Yo, seré tu valiente Hermano mayor HÉCTOR  
Grecia como la Jungla de San Lorenzo y Troya la parte poblada…**

**Tal como la historia iremos a buscar a tu Helenito, lo traeremos y los ojos verdes notaran que no esta, lo querrán de vuelta para sacrificarlo por haber llevado a cabo su profecía (que eso no esta en la historia original, pero es lo que la hace mas peligrosa he interesante), irán a buscarlo a la ciudad, matando a todos los que se crucen en su camino y declarándole la guerra a la República, que resistirá pero aún hay mas…**

**-Sí… conozco la historia, ¿olvidas que estudio literatura? **_Dijo la rubia con un gesto divertido en su cara ante todo lo que estaba escuchando y es que ¿Cómo no? Si observar a Arturo hacerse el actor profesional era bastante entretenido… y aún no terminaba…_

**Yo (tragó saliva) moriré enfrentando al mas grande guerrero de los ojos Verdes y toda la república sucumbirá ante algún astuto plan que idearan los nativos…**

**-Sí , así es… que lastima Hermanito jejejeje**

**- Y tu…**

**- ¡OH SI!, YO ESTARÉ DESTINADA A FORMAR UN NUEVO PUEBLO CON MI HELENITO ¿NO?Jajajajaja...**

_Arturo no dijo nada, solo sonrió, al menos Helga ya estaba riendo de nuevo… se acerco a ella, que aun reía, no podía evitarlo, es que su risa tenia algo que lo encantaba, tomo suavemente su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, Helga dejo de reír al sentir esos labios cálidos tan cerca de los suyos ella nunca había besado a otro chico que no fuera Arnold y cualquiera de los que lo había intentado había tenido el agrado de conocer a la vieja Betsy y su poder, pero esto había sido tan repentino que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar…._

**-No creo que pueda esperarte mas tiempo Princesa… **_susurro Arturo_

**- ¿Qué?...**

_Arturo abrió los ojos, su color era extraño, seguían de color verde, pero… era un verde brillante, no ese verde obscuro que había visto minutos antes….había algo en su mirada que se le hacia familiar…_

**-¿Te… Sientes bien Arturo?... **_Helga trataba de zafarse pero Arturo la tenia contra un tronco, este comenzó a acercarse de nuevo esta vez buscando de lleno los labios de la rubia, la cual optó por una actitud defensiva_

**-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CRE….?**

_Helga no pudo terminar de hablar, Arturo la estaba besando, pero… había algo en su manera de hacerlo, en sus labios…. Se le hacían familiares, y solo había probado otros en toda su vida… cerró los ojos un momento, se sentía extraña una parte de ella quería empujarlo, abofetearlo, golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto por profanar los labios que estaba guardando para una sola persona, pero por otro lado pareciera que… lo estaba besando a… él…_

_De pronto un olor llego hasta ella, era un olor peculiar, ella lo conocía… lo había olido antes, era…_

**-¿Arnold? **_dijo débilmente mientras separaba un poco sus labios de la persona frente a ella, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, temía a lo que pudiera encontrar al hacerlo…_

**- Aquí estoy… **_respondió la persona frente a__ella_** –Olvidé tu nombre y tu cara princesa, lo siento…a pasado tanto…**

**-Soy Helga y te encontrare mi amor, solo dame tiempo… Helga seguía con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente sonaba como él, olia a él y besaba como el, pero ¿y si todo era un sueño?, o ¿si Arturo la estaba engañando?, tenia demasiado miedo como par abrir los ojos…**

**-Debo irme **_susurro la persona frente a Helga_** -Siempre te ame, pero, merezco perderte… soy un cobarde….**

**-¡NOO!...**

_Helga no resistió más y abrió sus ojos de golpe, alcanzando a ver como el color brillante en los ojos de Arturo desaparecía, Arturo cayo al piso aplastando a una Helga que estaba desconcertada y tenia lágrimas en los ojos ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de ser todo eso?! Y ¿Qué significado tenia? Y si es que fuera cierto lo que acababa de presenciar ¿Cómo podía Arnold hacer eso y si podía hacerlo porque no lo había hecho antes?_

_Arturo despertó un poco desorientado Helga lo veía bastante asustada lo cual no paso desapercibido por el muchacho pero trato de actuar normalmente_

**-Oye Helga, venimos a buscar a tu novio ¡COMPORTATE ¿QUIERES?!**

**Helga sonrió aliviada y se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello, el joven de ojos verdes solo atino a devolver el abrazo, se sentía extremadamente cansado y una sensación de soledad lo rodeaba además de que tenia bastante frío a pesar de que estaban a unos 32 grados centígrados alguien se acerco a los jóvenes abrazados…**

**-DISCULPEN ¿USTEDES SON LA CHICA CON CLAUSTROFOBIA Y SU NOVIO QUE VAN A SAN LORENZO?**

**- NO… **_Dijo Arturo secamente_

**Helga, se apresuro a corregir a su compañero**

**-¡SI!, ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!**

**-NO… NO SOMOS…**

**- ¿Qué Demonios?, ¿Qué te pasa Arturo, ya no te acuerdas a donde vamos?**

**-Si… lo recuerdo, y ¡¡NO SOMOS NOSOTROS!!…**

**-¡¿POQUE DICES QUE NO?!- **_preguntó exasperada la rubia_

**- Porque… NO somos NOVIOS…jajajaja – **_dijo orgullosamente Arturo, mientras reia… no se había dado cuenta que Helga ya se estaba subiendo de nuevo al avión, ¡Lo había dejado riendo solo! Y con justa razón..._

_Arturo comenzó a correr hacia el avión y mientras pensaba…_

**- … ¿Cómo es que ese Arnold no la amó nunca?... es hermosa, única, especial, inteligente… uff…Bueno… contrólate Romeo que esa Julieta no es la tuya je…**

_Arturo tomo su lugar junto a Helga que estaba volteada hacia la ventana_

**-GRACIAS POR ESPERARME… **_dijo en tono sarcástico, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se asomó y vió que la pequeña rubia estaba de nuevo dormida, Arturo sonrío, saco una pequeña manta de su mochila y la puso sobre ella, luego se recargo sobre su asiento, cerro los ojos y trato de volver a dormir…_

_**Fin Capitulo 7**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hola, hola narices de bola!! xD

ok, se que merezco morir por haber dejado la historia tanto tiempo

pero una crisis de inspiracion me ataco jaja y no tenia absolutamente nada bueno que escribir u.u

se que habia mucha expectacion por el encuentro de Arnold y Helga

asi que no sabia que hacer y se me ocurrio esto jeje creo que es algo diferente a lo que originalmente iba a hacer, pero espero que les halla gustado, ahora, me voy a dormir, son las 6:25 de la mañana x.X

besitos, abrazos, disculpas una vez mas XC

y espero reviews xD

"lo0k on tHe bRighT SidE"

**__**

..:°jAke°:..


End file.
